


Mine

by Drabblesmostly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Cheating, Choking, Clubbing, Consensual, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Harry and Draco become friends with benefits, but not without prevailing feelings and issues.





	1. Wrong #

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters and have no intent on copyright infringement.

Harry shakily presses onto a contact on his phone, barely seeing or paying attention through the wells of tears pooling in his eyes. He presses his phone to his ear, breath hitching as he struggled to control his pants. As soon as he hears it pick up, he's sobbing and ranting before the other could get a word in. 

"I can't-can't go back to bed tonight.   
I know ite late but sleeping alone is-is so hard and I keep having these stupid fucking dreams and I just, I, I don't want to be alone and ii-" he gasped for breath, frantically wiping at his eyes. 

"I'm, I'm sorry I called so late but seeing you really helps," he breathes shallowly and slow, sniffing and looking at his feet. 

"Would you like me to come over?" A sleepily husky voice inquired. 

Harry pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the screen. Oh fuck, fuck, he had just ranted to Draco Malfoy. His heart started racing, before the words the other spoke sank in. 

"Yes," he whispered softly, barely audible. 

He turns only moments later to see Draco Malfoy step gracefully through the floor. He had his phone to his ear, face looking a bit worn with worry. He hung up the phone, and sat it on the couch. He pursed his lips for a moment and walked over. 

"You didnt mean to call me, Harry." It wasn't a question. He knew the other hadn't. 

Harry nodded a little and slipped his phone into his pocket. He slumped down on his chair, trembling fingers aiming for his half full glass of scotch.

Draco stepped forward and loosely grabbed the man's wrist, meeting his eye. 

"How much have you had?"

"I-I." He blinked, looking away. "I don't know"

"Yes, you do." Draco sat in the chair beside him and looked at him with inquiry. 

"3," he shrugs. 

"Should have stopped before 1." He murmurs, screwing the lid onto the clear glass bottle and scooting it away. 

"Now..Harry." he felt the taste of the name on his tongue, still foreign. "What does, whoever it is you meant to call, usually do when they come?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and suddenly his own hands clasped together very interesting.

"Doesnt matter much," he flushes slightly.

Draco's eyebrows knit together, almost in anger, and he puts a hand atop Harry's own for a moment. His expression softens. "Would you like to talk about the dream?"

"I-I'm sorry Malfoy, I just don't..understand."

"Why I care? Why I'm being nice, or picked up the telly?" He purses his lips. "Because I'm..trying." he left it at that, sitting back slightly.

Harry nodded slightly, wiping at his eyes furiously. 

"I'm sorry."

Draco just nodded slightly, standing. 

"How about you get in some sleeping clothes and we talk?" He hummed in question, trying to get Harry to oblige. 

The other slowly stands, nodding and going to his room. Draco follows suit, trailing after the other. 

Harry gets clothes out, beginning to change. Draco paused a moment to watch, before Harry glanced over. He shook his head slightly. This wasn't a booty call. Wait, was it? He scoops up some covers and goes back to the living room, shaking his head to himself more. 

Soon the darker male comes in aswell, looking over the spot Draco laid out for him. 

"Sit," he mumbles, Harry doing as told slowly. 

Draco slowly leans over him, covering him up like a burrito and sitting close. He smiles softly as the boy clutches the covers to himself comfortably. 

"Who was it you had meant to call?"

Draco wondered. There was a lot he didn't know about the man beside him now. It had been years since they did over year 8, both boy in their early twenties. He supposed Harry had done his best to stay away from photographers. He hadn't had a fake scandal in some time now. 

"Just someone. " he shakes it off, smiling weakly. 

Draco frowned a bit at the anonymity,   
figuring it was meant to be some sort of booty call. "well, fuck em, yknow? If she cared, I wouldn't be here instead."

Harry chuckles a little, shaking his head. "Oh, you must not read The Prophet," he muses, "Harry Potter is a Homosexual." He rolls his eyes as he recalls the event the picture was taken in, and the article reading. 

"Oh. Well." Draco flushed a bit and furrowed his eyebrows. Of course he had heard and seen, because it made his stomach and head feel weird. He had hoped it was true but decided to not take a paparazzi's word.   
"I wouldn't expect others to believe that garbage about me, so I do the same until told otherwise." He shrugs, "According the another paper, I'm marrying a pure blood gal this summer. I didn't even know that myself." He chuckled, hoping to keep the mood light as to distract the boy. 

"Would you like some tea?" Harry tilts his head to the side a bit. 

"Well, are you too drunk to handle boiling water?"

Harry scoffs playfully. "No. I'm not a lightweight," he ponders for a moment, adding the name as an after thought. "Draco."

"Then sure, Harry. Would you like some help?"

"No, that's alright, you can find a movie if you'd like."

Draco nods slightly, watching as the Potter walks toward the kitchen. He brought the thin cover with him, draping and hugging to his body like a cloak. He found himself watching the figure making tea. 

He realised he's nearly done with the water, and Draco had yet to turn the Television on. He shakes off his thoughts and roams through channels. 

Harry joins him on the couch, sitting tangled in the covers beside him.


	2. Primal instinctions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco takes Harry to his first club, and finds himself jealous when a bloke so much as looks at him.

Draco was furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at the remote and how the buttoned worked with the t.v. His eyes analyze the small clips of video as he presses the channel down button. 

"Draco," Harry flustered, looking at him. "How about you press channel up now?"

Draco glanced over and furrowed his eyebrows. "But then I'd be looking the same ones, right?"

Harry sighed before covering his face and chuckling. "Please stop going down."

Draco falters. The 'please' almost had him, but the reaction from the boy was rather amusing. Now he just had to know what was playing channels down. He presses the down button repeatedly before stopping and watching to see what was on the screen. 

Harry looked up to see as well, face red with heat. 

Draco seems this channel burning, flicking downwards twice. As he sees the screen he yelps, jolting and dropping the remote. 

Harry is chuckling, holding his sides with some 'I told you so!' Comments. 

Draco flustered, the tea pot screaming in signal that it was ready as he hurriedly turned the television on mute. 

Harry stood, head shaking as he chooses a free more laughs.

"Disgusting!" He watches the silent scene, head craning to look at Harry for explanation. 

"Milk or lemon, Draco?" He smirks, pouring them both glasses.

He sighed, watching the show. "Milk." He murmured. 

Two glasses were sat on the table infront of them, and Draco carefully grabs his to take a small sip. He inhaled the fumes and steam, smiling softly before it fades as he glanced back at the TV. 

"Draco, you don't have to watch this." He snorts, "that's why I told you to go up."

"W!! Well why do you have fuckin, porn channels! I've never even seen a TV!" He pouted angrily. 

"Listen, I paid for them when i was 18, no getting rid of them."

Draco almost spits his tea out as he imagines 18 year old Harry Potter buying porno TV. He swallows the tea, almost choking as he the imagines what Harey might have done while watching. He coughed slightly, just giving a nod. 

"Disgusting," he says once more, smiling teasingly as he sets his tea down. 

"Then why are you watching it!" He said defensively. 

"I've just never seen it," he frowns in thought. "It's so fake, what the fuck. No one moans like that!" he laughs, shaking his head again. 

"Then what did you jack off to!" Harry scoffs, arms crossing. 

Draco raises an eyebrow. Are they really going to be muggle girls like this is a sleep over? Fine. But if there is a pillow fight, he's done. 

"Mostly thoughts," Malfoy would shrug, hugging a throw pillow to his stomach. 

"Always? Isn't that boring?"

"Well, it's a lot easier to do that rather than find a video of the exact scenario you want. Especially since most porn is muggle."

"Wait wait, what would you need wizard porn for?" He laughs slightly. Are there spells for in the bedroom? He made note to research that later. 

"I don't know, like. Rivalry in the houses." He shrugs, blushing slightly. That was the worst thing to say, he imagined, since both men were in opposite rival houses. 

Harry luckily didnt insinuate anything, but more surprisingly, agreed completely. 

"Not anymore, of course, why jack it if I can readily get some?" Draco shrugs. Harry's mouth gaped slightly. 

"Readily? What do you mean?"

Dracos eyebrow cocked up. "Well...there are these muggle clubs in downtown London. Not for sex, I mean, but it's easy to get someone there." He watched in amusement as Harry's mouth could have attracted flies. 

"Surely The Boy Who Lived doesn't have boy troubles?" 

"That stupid name is the reason I do! Everyone either wants to be seen with me for fame, or think I'm too good for them." he sighs softly. 

"Well, I said Muggle, did I not?" He smirks, checking the time. "In fact, I could take you now. That may help you sleep a dreamlessly."

"I-I'm not sure what to wear." Harry blushed admittedly. 

Draco stood, grabbing another drink from his tea. "Well, let's see what were working with."

He follows Harry to his room, and spends a great deal of time looking over the man's wardrobe. He tsked, crossing his arms as he evaluates his options. 

He holds two different shirts up to him, deciding on white tank top undershirt. He hands him the smallest pair of skinny jeans he could find, grinning slightly. 

"Oh, I'm stealing something to wear too," he chuckled, rummaging. Draco finally decides to steal a simple black button up shirt and whatever pair of jeans he had that would fit him. 

Once they dressed, with a few awkward stolen glances at the other, the Malfoy hummed. He leans close, gathering the fabric of his shirt and tying it to show off his midriff. His own shirt was unbuttoned until half way down, showing off peaks of pale abs.

Harry blushed a bit and shifted, just nodding at the other man. 

"Are you trying to get me laid tonight?" He chuckled. 

Draco shrugs a bit in response, "I'm mostly bringing you out for a fun time, but if a bloke catches your eye, dont wait up on me."

Harry seemed about to say something, before deciding not to. 

Draco smirks, putting a hand to tilt Harry's chin up toward him before they apparated. 

Harry looks around. They were in a dark alley way. He follows the taller man to a stairway leading down. They walk through the door and into a club. 

There were flashing red and blue lights, loud vulgar music, a bar and a dancefloor. He realises that the entire bar consisted of men, of all shapes and sizes. He gulps, remembering Draco frequents here. Oh. 

He looks at the Malfoy, who was facing him. He cocked his head toward the bar, both walking over to sit on a stool. 

Harry bites his lip as he looks down at himself. Draco surely knew what he was doing. The tight jeans reached his hips, framing and making them look larger. The white tank top perfectly stood out in the dark room and against his own darker skin. 

Draco hummed into the drink he'd ordered, having very similar thoughts. He definitely did know what he was doing. Draco watches as a man approaches Harry. He holds his own drink tightly, watching the stranger mumble into the boys ear in a way that caused him to blush. He gave a small nod when Harry looked up at him, before being led away by the man. 

They disappeared in the middle of the crowd, and Harry looked up at the stranger. He was tall than himself, with tanned skin and blue eyes. His hair was honey and brown. It must have been obvious that Harry was not used to this scene, as the man took charge. He hummed against his neck and pressed himself against him from behind. 

He blushed. Oh Merlin, no wonder Draco said 'readily.' He welcomed the sweet kisses beside his ear, eyes opening as another man pressed close to his chest. Both males ground against him from either side, obviously some sort of friends or wingmen. Harry curled his hands onto the stranger infront's shirt. He blushed and looked up, this man was darker, with amber eyes and long box braids. 

Draco could catch a few glimpses of Harry every now and then, sipping on his alcohol. He perks up a bit as he sees him sandwiched, and looking flustered as hell. Damn, it was admittedly hot to watch, but he doubt the boy wanted a threesome. He sighed and got up, sauntering through the crowd. He was half way to Potter when a hand gripped his collar and tugged him to the side. 

Draco grunted as he was pressed against the wall, looking up at a guy a few inches taller than himself. "Not interested," he leaned to the side, met by an arm caging him in. 

"Awe, honey, I ain't even said a word yet," the man coos. 

"Not here to get laid."

"Now, don't be a t-"

Draco pulls his knee up into the man's groin, huffing softly and going back to his search. 

Harry began to get a bit claustrophobic in the center of the crowd. He had a number of hickey's on his neck from either male going toward one side of his neck. "Mmh, I-I'm going to get out of here," he spoke up.

The one behind him chuckled, man infront pulling back with a smirk. "Is that a hint? Ready to go back to ours?"

Harry blinked. Poor choice of words, he credits. "Er, no, I'm just-"

"Oh there you are," Draco steps in, eyeing the males. They back off a bit, earning a smile from the Malfoy. He grabs Harry's hand and leads him to the outer edge of the floor. 

"Thanks," he smiles a bit, looking behind them. 

"Yeah, of course, no one likes getting tag teamed so early in the night." Draco shrugs. "How about we stay here and see if you can get another bloke?"

Harry blushes, nodding a little. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to dance, exactly. But as they made a few trips to the bar, he let himself relax enough to not care about public dancing. He was smirking to himself, looking down at his outfit as he dances. It shouldve been illegal, how he could make any raunchy song sexy. He'd put a hand on the back of his head, mostly swaying his hips and running his own hands down his body.

It was no surprise to Draco that he attracted a man soon after he began relaxing. Hell, he was glad he did, he wasn't sure how long he could keep his hands to himself. 

Harry allowed himself to be dragged from the corner and into the crowd just a bit, hands roaming over his body. The man press their chests together, holding Harry flush against him. He found himself with the others tongue in his mouth, lapping eagerly into it. He would groan softly, kissing back and closing his eyes. 

The hands trail down to his hips and then to his ass, pressing back into the kneading.

Draco shifted as he watches from the bar, downing shot. He watches the bloke who had Harry wrapped around his finger walk up to get them both drinks. 

"Cute, isn't he?" The man smirks at Draco. 

He furrowed his eyebrows back st the other and stood, quickly making his way to Harry. 

He had his arms wrapped under the darker wizards shoulders, gripping at his shirt and pushing his hips against the others. He grinds slightly, panting against Harry's neck.

"Merlin, I can't watch some bloke steal you, I want you, Harry," he breathed.

Harry blushed in confusion. Malfoy wanted him? He was jealous? He could only grin a bit, putting his hands over Draco's. "Fuck, then take me."

Draco groaned just at the words, he'd never dragged a bloke out of that club so fast. He apparates them to Harry's place as soon as the door closed. 

Draco shoved him onto the couch, crawling ontop and kissing him roughly. Kissing him like he's wanted to since 3rd year when he hit puberty. Like how he craved to shut him up when they argued at Hogwarts. 

He moved his lips to the others neck, biting and sucking harshly. "Mine," he growled as he panted, gripping Harry's hip. 

"I wanted to rip that guys hands off of you and show you how a real man fucks," he groaned, sucking a small mark. "Seeing someone else touch you drove me crazy."

Harry groans and tangles his hands into Draco's hair, trying to tug off the Malfoys shirt. 

They pulled away momentarily, ripping off each others clothes until they were stark naked. 

Draco pants, leaning down and suckling on Harry's hardening cock for a moment. The boy inhaled sharply and bucked his hips a little, gripping the couch cushions. Draco glanced up, the last time he had such an extreme reaction like that, he was a.. Oh Merlin.

"Harry, a-are you a-"

Draco crawled upward to face the precious Gryffindor. "Harry," he purses his lips. 

"I-I was with Ginny and we never got serious and y-you know, I told you about how people are with me so I-" he watches Draco's eyebrows arch up. "Yes." He mumbled. 

Draco chewed his lip, looking over the boy before smirking. "All mine, then? Hm, I kind of like that." He murmured against his lips after a small peck. "If you still want to do this."

Harry blushed, nodding softly. Draco pressed more kisses along his jaw, trying to pace himself. "It's not like the movies, Harry," he mumbles, "You'll be screaming my name," Draco licked his lips. 

"Have you ever touched yourself? Penetration wise?"

Harry nodded a little, blushing. He watched Draco trail down once more, ghosting his tongue over his cock before moving lower. Draco trailed a hand between the darker man's thighs, smirking in amusement when they clamped shut. They shakily open right after, and Draco puts Harry's knees over his shoulders. He slides down onto his own knees, pulling Potter closer with his hips further up. He pushes his mouth around the man's entrance, slowly rubbing his tongue over the muscles. 

Harry's hips twitch and he clamps a hand over his mouth. He instinctively pulls him closer with his ankles, wanting more, wanting to know what it felt like when he breached. 

He gasps as Draco hungrily obliges, feeling his hot tongue push through his entrance and enter him. He sobs a moan when Draco thrusts his tongue in and out immediately, lapping inside him. 

His cock starts to leak after just a minute of this, and Draco pulled away slowly, panting. He spits over two fingers and shove them in to replace his mouth, watching Harry keen at the thicker stretch. 

The paler man bites his lip, scissoring and curling the fingers inside Harry to assure that he was stretched properly. 

"Draco please," he whimpered, pushing back against the digits. 

"No, you're not ready," he clenched his jaw, working in and out of him. It was hard enough not to fuck him right then, but with the begging, Draco found his self control failing him. He squeezed his own cock, breathing slowly. 

"Lube," he panted after barely another minute, standing. 

Harry summoned the bottle from his room, shakily pouring it over Draco's cock. He watched as the Malfoy stroked it onto himself a few times, silver eyes flicking up. 

He paused a moment, "Do you want to-?" He began to ask. He wasn't sure if Harey had even done this part.

Harey nodded eagerly, gripping the man's length and stroking it with his wrist. His face was flushed as he pours more warm oil over it, rubbing the head of Draco's cock for a moment before pulling back.

Draco had bitten his lip, Merlin, he looked so innocent and eager, and fuck was he ridiculously good at this. He grips under Harry's knees and positions himself, slowly pushing the head of his cock against Harry's stretched hole.

He looks up at the other, the tip popping in and causing Harry to groan gently. Draco had to clench his jaw at the feeling of the others heat. He pressed into him a bit more, hold under his knees tightening as he waited for Harry to adjust. 

After a small nod, Draco pushed in gradually until he was seated. They breathe shallowly. Harry laid his head back, hand moving to pump himself as a distraction. 

Malfoy was slowly rolling his hips, eventually pulling back and pressing forward slowly. "So good," he panted, "you're doing so good."

Harry began groaning softly, the pain subsiding and pleasure coursing through him. "Draco," he mewled as the pace became set, getting faster by the thrust. 

Draco gripped his thighs and pulled him closer so that he hit deeper, adjusting slightly until he heard the aimed response. 

Harry's back arched off the couch as he cried out, "There! Please, please Draco, right there-"

Of course he aimed to thrust right into the spot, his bucking becoming rough. He pounded relentlessly into the virgin man beneath him. Harry's upper back was barely on the couch as Draco holds his lower half up. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful, taking me so well," he gasped, feeling close to his own climax as his pace becomes erratic. "Fuck, Harry, you're mine, Merlin, mine to take,"

Harry's eyes were rolled back in the intense pleasure and stimulation of the fast hits onto his prostate. He couldnt even babble words back to the Malfoy through his hiccuped screams and appraisal of pleasure. 

Draco came first, crying out and keeling over as he ride out his wave of pleasure even faster than the pace they were at.

The practically consistent rub on his prostate through the faster pace and pumping from his own hand sent him over shortly after. 

Harry sobbed out the boys name, hips and legs twitching up, shaking in pleasure as his orgasm passed through him. As the other cums, Draco presses in deeply, releasing the Gryffindors legs and hovering overtop him. 

He stares at the wrecked man under himself, covered in his own and other men's hickey's. He felt another flash of jealousy, something primal flickering inside him. 

"You're mine," he breathed by the latino man's ear, slowly pulling out. 

Harry flushed, and maybe it was the booze or the high from the his coming undone, but he found himself liking the idea. "Y-yours?"

"To take," he pants softly, nipping down his neck slowly. "Whenever I want.."

Harry shivered and gave a small nod, clinging to Draco as he carries him to the bedroom.


	3. When I come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks into their arrangement proves certain aspects-such as monogamy- nees discussed

Harry hums as he steps out of the shower, looking over his phone. He pauses as he sees a message from Draco, looking over the content. 

'On your knees with your plug when I get home.'

He flushed, quickly slipping on his boxers. He only had 2 minutes. 

The Gryffindor fumbled through his things in his room, lubing the plug Draco had got him. It'd only been a few weeks since they began seeing each other like this, but Draco was very dominant in his ways. He bites his lip, slowly pushing the toy into himself. 

He pulls his boxers back up, barely getting onto his knees as Draco apparates infront of him. 

Draco was already hurriedly taking his member out, running a hand through Harry's hair. "You're so good for me," he panted. Something seemed to have worked him up or stressed him out today. If he'd had a hard day at work, he'd visit Harry to relieve him stress. 

He pressed the head of his cock against the Potters cheek, rubbing slightly before pressing into his mouth. Harry looked up at him. He didnt even have his glasses on or hair dried. Draco grips the wet locks as Harey holds his mouth open for Draco to use. 

The pale man shook his head, running a hand through his own hair. "No, no, you do it, I'm going to hurt you," he breathed, letting go of Harry and allowing him to work himself. 

Draco growled lowly, letting his head fall back a bit. He had to practice self control if he chose to see Harry, especially when he was pissed at the world. He was sure Harry would let him do just about anything, but he didn't exactly want to hurt him. He ripped his thoughts away from his stress, looking down at the beautiful boy he was down the throat of. 

"Slow down," he mumbled, pulling the boys head back softly to look at him. He watched with this new view as Harry bobbed his head slowly, staring up at him. 

His breathing had evened a bit, but he was still too tense. "Get on the--on the fucking bed," he swallowed. 

Harry blushed a bit and sits on the bed, looking up at Draco for approval. Pale hands clench into fists for a moment, gripping Harry's hips and flipping him so he lay on his hands and knees. Dracos hands smooth over the man's skin, rubbing over his hips before fingers loop underneath his boxers. He pulled them off Harry, licking his lips for a moment. 

He steps closer, twisting the plug slowly. "Harry," he mumbles between pursed lips, pulling the toy half way out before pushing back in. "Did you prep yourself before? Like I showed you?" He pauses his movements, looking at the other. He could tell he hadn't, simply testing to see if he would be truthful. 

"No, I-" he whined sharply as a hand promptly smacked the Gryffindors arse. That was new. He found the after sting enjoyable, his face flushing darkly as he buries his cheek in the sheets of his bed. 

"You what, Harry?" Draco cooed, rubbing the sensitive flesh. 

"I-I was showering and I didn't see the message," he yelps gently with a jolt at another smack, "I only had barely gotten on my knees before you came-" he hid his face to muffle a small groan, scared that Draco may stop if he realised it wasn't so much of a punishment if he liked it. 

But Draco could tell, he heard the way his voice changed when he challenged to anger him. Kinky bastard, he smirks. All the better, it was definitely helping his tension. He kneads the red skin before giving 3 harsh spanks, harder than he'd been before. Harry's hips would twitch and holt at each hit, but subconsciously press back, as if asking for more. 

"You're such a slut," he breathed, gripping Harry's member. "Getting off to your punishments," he licks his lips as he smears the precum down the shaft. Draco got no response, hand snaking back up to toy with the plug once more. He thrusts it in and out slowly, before holding it and place and watching Harry shove himself back and forth onto it. His own cheeks tinted pink as he watches the boy beneath him fuck himself onto the small plug. 

"Do you want more, Harry?" He inhaled sharply, pushing the plug in deeply. 

Harry let off a small moan of approval and he nods into the covers. Draco lands another hit on his arse. "Words,"

"Y-yes," he gasped at the hardest smack yet. "Yes, sir," he cried out softly in correction, panting. 

Draco groaned, grabbing the lube Harry had tossed aside earlier. He lathered his cock in it before moving Harry onto his back. His body went rigid, his hand moving quickly upwards before pausing. He moves it aside, gripping the covers rather than Harry's neck. 

"Harry," he growls, "who's hickey is this?" He inspects a hickey under the mans jaw, definitely newer than all the others Malfoy had left himself.

"Y-yours," he whined, not looking Draco in the eye. 

Draco pushes his mouth next to the others ear. "Do Not test me right now. Who. Was. It."

"Y-your friend, Blaise, he came over to asked how you were and-"

Draco growled, ripping the toy from Harry and shoving himself into the base in one thrust.

Harry closed his eyes, panting softly and clenching softly around him. "D-Draco I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Mine," Draco growls, holding himself deep inside the other. "I told you," he panted, "you're only mine."

Harry whined out softly as Draco begins bucking. He doesn't build up a pace or start out softly this time. Harry had been able to relieve his tension enough that Draco was going to, but the discovery of another man, touching what was his. He was worse than when he came over. 

He was thrusting roughly deep into the latino, savouring the deep scratches Harry trailed down his back. Draco drowned out the noises Harry released, small babbling and loud moans. Right now he was just pissed, chasing the high of an orgasm, and only listening incase for their safe word being used. Otherwise, he ignored Harry. 

He put his forehead on Harry's shoulder, panting against his chest as he rocked the entire bed with his slow, deep, powerful thrusts. He caught a glimpse of the hickey again, growling and sitting up completely. He grips the boys hips and immediately speeds up. 

Harry writhed and gasped, gripping at the sheets below him, obviously becoming close to his own release. Draco was yet to focus completely, crying out as he comes. He was caught by surprise by it, mind aimlessly running as he pounds into the Gryffindor. He closes his eyes as he rides out his orgasm, mind fading in distraction once again as he imagines what Blaise might have done to Harry. He clenches his jaw, eyes opening quickly as their safe word is mumbled. He stills himself, panting and slowly pulling out. 

Draco realises Harry had came at some point, and he was thrusting ridiculously hard out of anger in his thoughts. "Sorry," he runs a hand through Harry's hair, pulling his pants and boxers back into place. 

Harry nodded slightly, pursing his lips as he watches Draco. He crawls over and pulls the man down to sit. Draco sat, looking over the other. 

The darker man puts his head against Dracos shoulder, shaky knees pressed to his bare chest. "That hurt," he mumbled, looking up at Draco.

The blonde swallowed, adverting his gaze. "Yes, well." He couldn't find a good excuse entirely. 

"Are you still mad?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows. Draco was always super calm and sweet after he relieved his stress from a long day. 

Draco inhales slowly. "Well, yes. I'm. I'm beyond pissed, Harry. M not really sure what to do about it now." He curled his hands together tightly. 

"Well, why don't I do something," he piped up, looking up at Draco. 

He just shook his head. "No, I hurt you. You know I try very hard not to." 

"But, but I made you mad."

Draco looks at him for a moment, exhaling slowly. "Yes, Harry, you did." He didn't speak for a moment. "If it will make you feel better, you can do something. But I don't know what you can do that we already haven't."

Harry puts his head on Dracos chest for a few minutes, listening to it as he pondered. He blushed for a moment as he remembers something else fr earlier. 

"Well, I know one thing," he mumbled, straddling Draco slowly. Draco furrowed his eyebrows at him, hands curling into the bed as he sees the hickey. 

Harry gulps before trailing Dracos hands to his neck. He lifts his chin a bit, allowing him to place his hands over his neck loosely. Dracos finger twitched, and he waited a second to make sure Harry was sure. 

"Pull my hands off if it's too much," he mumbled by his ear as his hands move away to undo his pants again. His cock was already hard, so he pushes slowly into Harry's already stretched hole. 

Harry whined softly, noise cut off as hands wrap around his throat. Draco thrusts up slowly, watching as the smaller boys face flushes a darker coffee colour mixed with red, a weak grin and his eyes rolling back after half a minute gave a clue to Draco that Harry didnt mind at all. He pulls his hands away, listening to the gasps for air mixed with cracked moans.

He pushes his lips against Harry's roughly, kissing him before choking again. His thrusts were unfocused and erratic, pressing deeply into Harry. 

He choked and released the Harry thrice more, groaning as the boy would pant and whine in between breaths. Harry came as soon as he gasped for breath the fourth time, just moments before Draco.

Draco fell back onto the bed after they finished, growling lowly when Harry pulled him out. Harry laid ontop the pale chest, panting and nuzzling softly. 

"Don't. Don't ever let another man touch you again."


	4. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is oh so rudely interrupted while cooking.

Harry dips batter into a lined pan, smiling softly and licking the spoon. He was shirtless and only in some baggy pajama pants. He gasps as he feels Draco suddenly behind him, gripping his hips close. The Gryffindor could feel his hard length pressing against him through the others scratchy dress pants. Draco took a half day at work, giving Harry little time to prepare. 

"Mh, get outta here, havent even baked it yet." Harry hums, chuckling as Draco nibbled on his neck and kept swaying their hips together. Draco snapped and some music sounded, spinning Harry around to face him. 

A small blush appeared on his face as he looks up at Draco, clad in suit and tie, sweeping him to the living room in his PJs. Draco dips his head down and presses a kiss into Harry's hair before moving to leave sweet kisses on his neck. 

Harry slowly puts his hands on Draco's shoulders, the pale Malfoy ones rubbing softly against his bare hips. "Mh, I'm horribly underdressed for this," Harry whispers, arms moving forward to hold Draco closer as he sucks a mark.

"I think I'm over dressed," Draco smirks against his neck, inspecting the purple mark he left. Harry trails hands down, slowly loosening Draco's tie before beginning to work on the buttons. 

They pull back to kiss slowly, Draco pressing as close as he could every time Harry's fingers brush against his skin. Once he reaches the last button, he pushes the coat and shirt off of Malfoy. Draco pulls away from his lips only an inch, swiping the Potters ankle softly enough to dip him down. He watched Harry blush and stare up at him. Then, the stove beeped. 

Draco pulls him up after pecking his lips. Harry strides to the kitchen once more, carefully putting the pan into the oven. Malfoy follows, looking over his shoulder. The golden boy chuckles, leaning across the island in his kitchen to pick up some ingredients to put away. Draco smirks behind him, pressing his hips against Harry's and pinning him against the island. 

"No timeee," Harry looks back at him, his face red. 

"Plenty of time," Draco pouts back. Harry scoffs in mock annoyance, just hiding his face in his arms as he presses back against the hard member still constricted in Dracos pants. 

"Mh, be quick.." he mumbles, Draco hurriedly beginning to pull off the soft flannel pajama pants. He grins lopsidedly as he sees the larger plug he recently gave Harry. He thrusts it a few times before shoving it back in. Harey groans beneath him before perking up once Draco takes his member out.

"I eat here-!" He whined, looking up at the man as he turns him around. Draco simply sniggers, kissing the edge of his mouth as he presses the tip of cock against Harry's lubed hole. 

His complaints seemed to leave him as Draco pushes in. Harry clutched his back, laying his forehead on the others shoulder. His nails scratch down his pale back lightly as Draco bottoms out in one slow thrust. The darker man moans out and lifts his head, clutching to Dracos shoulders as the Malfoy holds one of Harry's legs up. 

Harry panted out groans and small babbles, pushing Draco forward so he stumbled and sat. He straddles the taller wizard, eagerly thrusting himself onto his cock as he rode. One of Draco's hands clutched the glorious mans hips, the other fumbling for a hand hold above him. He finds something to grip onto absent mindedly, though it was a drawer, and smashed his fingers. 

Draco hissed, pulling his hand down and finding a hand hold on Harry instead. He could only thrust up to meet his eccentric bouncing and watch the beautiful man ontop him. Mine, he thought, growling and burying his head in the dark males shoulder as he bucked up into him. Draco presses them forward, Harry on his back, and thrusts quickly as he feels his climax building up.

Harry whined out as he came over their chests, followed by Draco. Draco kept thrusting for a few moments as he comes down from his high, slowly stilling. Harry panted, holding his hands out, wand summoning. He waves the mess away, falling back onto the floor as he recovers. 

Draco smiled softly, kissing Harry's jaw and neck sweetly. He pulled off and adjusts his pants before helping Harry up. The Potter smiled softly and put his pants back on along with going to the living room to grab Dracos discarded dress shirt. 

The oven beeps once more, Draco carefully taking out the pan and setting it on the counter as Harry walks over once more. Harry puts his cheek on Draco's shoulder as he cuts the sweet baked good. 

Harry picks up a piece and feeds it to Draco, smiling and hugging him from behind. "Happy birthday," he mumbled softly.


	5. Sealed boxes and unwrapped secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moves in with Draco, but unveils some unknown information.

"I can't believe you said yes," Draco mumbled, stroking Harry's back as the darker man closes another box. He stood and smiled, facing the Malfoy and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. 

"Of course," Harry mumbled. "We're at each other's places everyday anyways." His grin reached his eyes, emotions internally churning. "This is the last bit of stuff." He pat the box. 

Draco picks the cardboard cube up and walks to the floo. He took Harry's hand, allowing the man a last look at the flat. Then, they stepped through and arrived at Draco's. Harry looked around and gulped. It was truly massive, Harry hadn't even explored more than the livingroom, kitchen and bedroom. Even then, he could get lost. 

It wasn't as big as the Malfoy manor, but was definitely larger than the average house. Draco watches him, chuckling. "You'll get used to it," he mumbled, leading Harry to the bedroom with the last box. 

He sighed softly, "how long would it take if we fucked in every room?"

Draco coughed slightly, looking away. "Well, including the different halls, and outside areas..one a day..a month? Month and a half?" He chuckled. "We should definitely get onto that," he smirks teasingly. 

Harry bites his, humming in thought for a moment. "I have a surprise for you."

Draco raises an eyebrow, Harry clumsily finding his way to Dracos bedroom as he remembered it. No, their bedroom. He blushed. They'd seen one another almost daily for roughly 6 months now, but never spoke a word or question about being more. 

He sat Draco down on the massive bed, grinning and slipping into the walk in bathroom with a locked door. He opened up the back pack he had been carrying, rifling through it. 

He was blushing in spite of himself, extremely nervous, yet excited. He exhaled slowly, changing his clothes. Harry had prepped and put in a plug early in the day, having been planning this for about a week now. 

Draco had been wringing his hands together. He couldn't think of a good guess for the surprise, but certainly hoped it was exciting. His head rose as he hears the bathroom door click open, his heart slipping a beat. He turned to face the other, forcing himself to stay seated as the flustered man walks to him. 

He analyzed and savoured the sight, locking it deeply into his memory. It was definitely exciting. Harry had slipped on lingerie, very tasteful ones in fact. There were thigh high socks attached to a garter on his hips, and, oh Merlin, he was wearing panties. Everything was see-through golden mesh, with tiny emerald green crystal accents. 

Harry breathed shallowly as he slowly straddled Draco, looking up at the pale man. Draco's fingers twitched on the covers, moving up to run his hands appreciatively over it all. He ran the fingers up the socks, smirking. He wondered how long it must have took Harry to shave his entire body, which it was decently obvious that he had. 

Harry rolled his hips lightly, hands wrapping behind Dracos neck, "you like it?"

Draco nodded slightly, licking his lips. He couldnt exactly put into words how he felt about it. But, Merlin, he never wanted Harry to take it off. He traced his hands over Harry's dark, bare chest, humming.

He finally leans forward, next to Harry's ear. "The only thing that could make you sexier right now is my cock in you." He smirks as he watches goosebumps shiver down the boys spine. 

Draco turned them, slowly pushing Harry onto his back. He could barely fathom what he wanted to do first. Harry looks up at him, watching the taller man stroke his thighs softly and squeeze.

"Harry," he mumbled, "we're not leaving this room all night."

The Gryffindor blushed and nodded. Through their seeing each other, they'd never really gone more than one round in a row. But Draco planned to change that. 

He pushed the thin underwear to the side, not wanting to take them off, and searched for the plug he knew Harry was wearing. Draco bites his lip as he feels it, leaning forward to sucks and nip at Harry's nipples as he slowly begins thrusting the toy in and out. Harry moans softly, gripping at the silk sheet in one hand, and Dracos hair in the other. 

Malfoy groaned softly, sitting up. He shimmies Harry to the headboard, quickly fumbling to bind his wrists to it with the handcuffs that were already there. Harry bites his lip, testing the cuffs and looking up at the Slytherin. Draco hurriedly undid his pants, panting softly to himself as he pulled out his hard member. He watches with a lazy grin when Harry holds his mouth open on cue, staring up like Draco liked him to. 

Draco pushes his cock into Harry's waiting mouth, groaning as he let's the boy suck and tease the head with his tongue. He slowly slides more into his mouth, then throat, until he was pushed all the way into the Potters lips. He held himself there with a groan, Harry's face flushing and eyes going half lidded as he's choked. He slowly pulls out to his head again, biting his lip as the raven haired man pants and whines, still sucking obediently. Draco grips the rope of his headboard, slowly beginning to thrust in an out of Harry's throat, staring down to watch and hear every time the boy struggled to take a hitched breath between his bucking hips. 

It wasn't long until Draco was abusing the boys mouth, lightly slapping the boys cheek everytime he stopped sucking. Malfoy ended up finishing with his hand in his hair and cock all the way down his throat, forcing the Potter to swallow. He slowly pulls out and away, listening to Harry gasp and pant. It was a good look for him, Draco decided. 

"Please touch me," Harry whimpered, voice cracking. His cock was hard and restrained against the tight underwear, the sight going straight to Draco's own length that was still recovering. Draco pulled Harry's member from put of the golden garment, slowly, teasingly, barely stroking him. Harry whined and bucked up slightly, earning a harsh slap against his thigh. "M-more, please, Draco-"

Draco cocked an eyebrow at him, slowly starting to fist his cock at a decent speed. He reached below after a few moments, thrusting the toy in and out instead. Harry moans softly at each thrust in, wrists straining against their hold. "Please, please, fuck me Draco I-" he cried out a whine as Draco masterfully shoved the toy into his prostate. 

"Draco I'm already close, i-i," he pressed his head back against the headboard as Draco thrusts the toy roughly in and out of him, hitting the spot repeatedly that sent shocks of pleasure into Harry's spine. 

He sobs out Draco's name as he comes, hips twitching slightly. Draco slowly ceases his movements, smirking softly. "I know baby," he rubbed his thigh gently, leaning forward and kissing him gently. 

Harry kisses back slowly, panting softly against his lips. "You're doing so good baby," Draco flushed, already erect again. He pulls the plug out of Harry and presses his cock in slowly, earning whines from the sensitive man below him. 

"P-please be gentle.." Harry whispered softly, gripping onto Draco's back. 

"Are you sensitive, love?" Draco looks at him, slowly bottoming out. 

Harry nodded slightly, legs trembling overtop Draco's thighs. The paler man clenched his jaw as he looked over the lingerie, groaning and putting his forehead on Harry's shoulder. Harry whimpered out softly at each slow thrust Draco gave.

The Malfoys shoulders shake as he holds back, gripping the sheets on either side of Harry. 

"S-safe word, fuck, use the safe word okay?" Draco presses deeply, holding himself there until Harry nods. Draco growled softly and stops holding back, immediately beginning to thrust quickly into the boy. Harry erupted into a mess of moans and cries of pleasure, overly sensitive and stimulated from his last orgasm. 

Draco gains speed and bucks harder, trying to chase his orgasm as fast as possible for the other boys sake. Harry kicks his legs slightly and pulls at the hand cuffs, panting as his eyes roll back. He'd never came twice in a row. 

"So good, you're doing so good for me baby, almost there- I'm-"

Draco dug his fingernails into Harry's shoulders, watching as the latino man cries out in a hoarse voice, babbling almost incoherently as he comes for the second time.

"Please-fuck-Draco! Im-I, Merlin, please!" He sobbed out, vision going black as his body spasms and shakes softly.

Draco keeled over his partner, groaning into his chest as he climaxes as well. He presses deeply, holding himself there and shuddering. 

Harry had laid his head back against the headboard, panting with his eyes closed. Draco looks up at him as he slowly pulls out, hissing at the sensitivity. He scrambles up and undos the cuffs quickly as he sees the tears down Harry's cheeks. 

"Harry, baby, are you okay? Safe wore, baby.." he cradles him softly, rubbing his back gently. 

Harry slumped against him, cheek on his shoulder. He gave his neck a small kiss. "N-no, it was good," his voice cracked slightly from the abuse to his throat and his own screaming of pleasure. "J-just a lot." He smiled lazily, pulling back to kiss Draco for a moment. "Thank you."

Draco grins back softly, nuzzling him. "You did so well baby." 

Harry grins, pecking his lip. "I'm going to put on pajamas." He mumbled softly.

Draco nods, pouting for a moment. "We should get you some more outfits like this.." he trails a hand over the boys thighs and the garter clad on his hips. Harry shudders, nodding and slowly standing off the bed. Draco cleaned the mess as he changed, fixing himself into his pants. 

Harry came back in black sweatpants and one of Dracos shirts he'd stolen. He crawled over and cuddles up to the Malfoy, sighing softly. 

They lay entangled in their newly shared bedroom, hands softly caressing one another. Harry hums before opening his closed eyes. He glimpsed the cuffs before sitting up slowly. 

Draco looks at him for a moment in confusion, sitting up as well. "What is it? Hungry, hon?"

Harry shakes his head, pursing his lips and looking around further. He notices all the notches in Draco's bed frame, as cliche as it was, and the great deal of scratches from the cuffs. 

"H.." Harry trailed off, looking at the bed before getting up.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and scooted closer. "What's the matter?"

"Have you been, been seeing other people?" Harry looks at him, eyebrows knit together as he steps away from Draco. 

Draco stood, grabbing Harry's hands. "Harry, what is this about?"

"Well, the-the handcuffs, they were already on the bed and, and I've never been here before-"

Draco clenched his jaw and subconsciously glanced at them. "Well-well you seen Blaise-"

Harry pulls away, Draco gripping his hands to keep him close. 

"No, I didn't! That-we didn't talk about being monogamous before that, and we didnt even fuck,"

"We never talked about being monogamous afterwards either, Harry."

"Well you-you got mad when I seen someone else." Harry refuted, tugging one hand from Draco's hold. 

This earned a growl from the taller man, tugging him harshly over his lap as he sits. Draco hurriedly pushed the PJ pants down, spanking harshly before gripping the red cheek. 

"Because you're mine! This is fucking mine," he panted, shoving two fingers into Harry's recovering hole. "Mine, only mine, to take," he starts thrusting them in and out harshly as his other hand slaps the flesh almost non stop. "Whenever I want-" he pauses his slapping, shoving his fingers against the boys prostate and rubbing. 

Harry sobs out softly, twitching and gripping Draco's thigh to hold on. The Malfoy clenched his jaw and harshly slaps the cheek again. Harry whined out, thighs shaking as he moans weakly at the fingers inside him.

"You like that," Draco starts thrusting his fingers again. "You like it when I put you in your place, baby?"

Harry gulps out a cry as his body spasms as he climaxes over Draco's lap. The Malfoy doesn't stop, continuously pumping the digits as Harry whines out. "I-I'm sorry," his breath hitches before he mumbles the safe word. 

Draco clenched his fist, pulling his fingers away from the other. He pushes Harry onto bed as he stands, walking to the other side of the bed and ripping the hand cuffs off the frame. Harry panted heavily still, watching the Malfoy as he chucks the cuffs across the room. Draco stood there for a moment, slowly untensing. 

"Draco you're-" he began in a mumble, pausing with a jolt.

"I what, Harry? You didn't have a problem with them when you were begging me to touch you."

"You're scaring me," he looks away, missing Draco's pause. The Malfoy analyzed the boy, trembling and not meeting his eyes. 

"I," he gulps, licking his lips. "I'm sorry, Harry. I." He slowly walks over, sitting a foot away from Harry. "This was supposed to be a nice night, I'm sorry."

Harry only nodded slightly.

"No, talk to me," he mumbles, touching the boys hand slightly. His heart skips a beat when Harry flinches away softly. 

"I'm not going to get mad, I promise. We can talk about it." Draco tilts his head to try and get Harry to look at him. 

His eyes close tightly for a moment before his breath inhales sharply and his hand moves to his cheek, after Harry turns and smacks him. 

"Bastard," Harry whispered harshly, "How many? How many guys have you been with since we started, started this?"

Draco falters for a moment, fist clenching in the sheets.

"You-youre the only person I've ever been with. My first, fucking, first everything, and I find this out and you punish me? That-that hurt," Harry's lip trembled for a moment before he looked away. 

"I. I won't see anyone else, then, Harry. They don't..mean anything. You're just, busy, sometimes.."

"No. No, Draco, what do you think I do when you're on a business trip? What would you even do if I had slept with someone else? I wait."

"Harry, I won't see them anymore, I promise, okay? Please, let's cuddle and sleep, no more of it.."

Harry shakes his head, slowly exhaling. "No. No, I'm going to see someone else." He stares at the other, watching Draco's jaw clench. 

"And you won't do anything about it or I'm never letting you fuck me again." Harry crossed his arms. 

Draco shifted. He could easily find blokes every night. But that took time. And he was growing fond of Harry. He mustered everything in himself to nod slightly. 

Harry nods back, slowly untensing. "Let's go to sleep." He mumbled. 

Draco nodded, turning out the lights and cuddling up to Harry after pulling the cover over them. It was fair, he argued with himself. He couldnt pinpoint why he would fuck other blokes instead or waiting. Especially given his growing feelings. But he knew that he would have to earn the others trust back before he could plan on acting on the feelings at all.

"I'm glad you're moving in, baby." Draco mumbled into his hair. 

Harry tilted his head up and pecked Dracos pale lips. "I am, too. Let's just, make some ground rules tomorrow." He mumbled softly. 

Draco nods, nuzzling into his pillows before drifting off.


	6. Pay back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begrudgingly agrees to let Harey become "even" with him-with an exception.

"You can choose who," Harry sits at the bar next to Draco, downing a shot.

Draco exhales slowly. He still didn't exactly like the idea. "They'll come to you, no doubt," he sipped on some whiskey, swirling it in the tiny glass. 

Draco actually counts the seconds until a man approached Harry. He simply clutched his glass and watched the guy pull Harry away. 

He watches them silently. Harry is giggling, giggling! The man kept whispering in his ear as he held their hips together. Draco felt a slight twinge in his chest. The man was nearly the opposite of Draco. Deeply tanned skin, a black beard trailing only his jaw and chin, all to match his black hair he had pulled back into a bun. Draco scoffs to himself, so what if the bloke had broad shoulders and abs, and a couple inches of height on him. 

They seemed to talk for a few moments, and Draco smirking as the guy seemed to have denied Harry's request. He finishes his drinks, nodding to himself. 

Though Harry didnt make it back to the bar before he was snatched again. Draco licked his lips, trying to see this new bloke. The stranger pressed against Harry from behind, hands twitching as they trail down to his thighs. Draco watched the Potter blush and bite his lip, unheard words being mumbled into Harry's ear. 

"Couldnt help but hear your proposition," the stranger mumbled, "cant help but wonder why?" He chided, his already erect length pushing eagerly into Harry's lower back. 

"Your boyfriend's fetish?" He hums, rubbing Harry's member through his pants, "or you want a real man to show him how to fuck you?" The guy chuckled, softly massaging the other. 

"M-more of, payback," Harry mumbled back, pulling his chest away from the mans back and turning to face him. 

The guy rose an eyebrow and chuckled. He was definitely handsome, slight stubble over his olive skin. He had a thick Italian accent that sent shivers down Harry's spine, dark hair pushed back in a modern greaser style. 

"How charming," the man smirked down at him. "Your boyfriend?" He cocked his head to Draco.

Harry flushed, shrugging slightly. "Something like that,"

"Tonight you scream my name instead," he mumbled, kissing at Harry's neck. He made a point to look at Draco as he sucks a very visible hickey. 

Draco gulped and clenched his jaw as he watches the man, eyes flicking to make contact when he was looked at. Draco downed another shot, exhaling. 

"What's your name?" Harry looked up at him.

The man thinks momentarily before grinning. "What are you," he ran a thumb over Harry's cheekbone. "Mm, Latino, yes?"

Harry looked up at him, tilting his head. He nodded, but couldn't place the importance. 

"Say papi," he growled softly, moving his thumb to brush over Harry's bottom lip instead. 

"P-papi," Harry flushed, mouth parting slightly as the finger slips into his mouth. He sucks softly, staring up at the Italian. 

He seems amused by this, slowly pulling his hand away. "Yes, papi it is then," he smirks again, snaking his hand around Harry's hip and leading him back to the bar. 

Draco was definitely irritated. He didnt realise how hard this was until he watched the scene unfold before they walked toward him. Harry was blushing when they walked up.

"Come then, boyfriend," the man muses, hand clinging to Harry's hipbone. Draco pauses a moment before standing, crossing his arms.

"Draco."

"Declan," the man analyzed the pale wizard, cocking his head toward the door as he trailed Harry with him. Draco followed closely, they walked a few short blocks in silence, despite the man leaning over and whispering something to Harry every so often. 

They walk up to a nice apartment building, both men following their escort until they enter his room. The man hums, releasing Harry as they enter the bedroom and going to another room. He sits down some things it sounds.

Harry looked at Draco, crossing his arms. "No more after this," he pats a chair, Draco begrudgingly sitting in it. 

"You couldnt fathom how much I'm going to have to control myself." Draco clenched his jaw.

Harry smiles softly, kissing Draco for a moment. "You will live."

The stranger comes back and raises an eyebrow. "Does he want to join?" 

Harry pauses for a moment, raising an eyebrow at Draco. Draco just tints pink slightly and shrugs. 

The man shrugs back, pulling Harry softly over. He sat on the bed, pulling the Potter into his lap. Harry wraps his arms around the older mans neck, tilting his head aside as he kisses and bites roughly. The stranger moves his hands to rub and grope over Harry's ass, moving them to unbutton his pants. 

Draco watches as Harry's pants are taken off to reveal tight black boxers. The man turns and lays Harry on his back, tugging the pants off completely. 

He runs his hand over the smaller boys legs, smirking. "You shave? how sweet," he hummed. Harry nodded slightly, lifting his arms as his shirt was pulled off. 

The Italian hummed, kissing softly down his chest as he slowly pulls the latino mans underwear off. He smirks as he sees the man has a plug in, looking over at Draco. "So sweet," he repeats, slowly pulling the plug out. "But I will prepare you."

Harry whimpers slightly at the friction, watching the gorgeous man ontop of him lick his lips. He grabbed lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers. He hums as he presses two inside Harry. 

The Potter groaned softly, lightly grasping the sheets. His hands fumbled quickly to hold onto the mans back as he leans over top Harry. The wizard starts moaning softly as thick fingers shove in and out of him. Draco's fingers were perhaps longer, but more slender. 

Draco gulped as he watched. He certainly didnt like someone else touching Harry, but his cock did. He tried to ignore it, though. 

Harry gasped out as the stranger shoves his fingers against his prostate experimentally. Draco's cock twitched at the sound, so he crossed his legs. 

The man from the club rubbed against the sensitive spot, scissoring his fingers softly. He would smirk as Harry whined the name he had suggested earlier. 

Draco froze, what-did Harry just call this stranger 'papi'? Harry didnt even know Spanish! He would had if not for the Durselys and the war, but still. The Malfoy found himself stunned, liking the way it sounded moaned from Harry's lips. But not who it was toward. 

The stranger pulled his fingers from Harry, flipping him over so he was on his elbows and knees. The man finally pulls his cock from pants, he was still fully dressed other than his jacket. He presses his cock against Harry's entrance, biting his lip.

Draco glances over the mans length. Less than an inch bigger, but plenty thicker. He knew Harry could tell, despite not seeing. Harry bit his lip and put his forehead on the bed, adjusting slowly as the man shoves in.

"Not a virgin, right?" The man sucked in his breath. He couldn't exactly tell.

Harry shakes his head, moaning shakily as the man starts rocking back and forth. He held his hips bruising tight, Draco figuring he was holding back just as he did himself. It made him feel slightly better, that Harry would at least enjoy it, being used to such a thing-and being a masochist. 

Draco had half the mind to stand up and pummel the guy as he starts praising Harry, yet degrading. As he often said himself. He would cross his legs tighter and grip onto the arm of the chair tightly. 

"Such a good slut, so good at taking cock.." he was mumbling, his pace exceptionally faster now. "Do you like that?" He would muse as he adjusts to pound into Harry's prostate. 

Harry crumpled against the covers, putting his forehead against the mattress as his arms give out. 

"Y-yes papi-! Yes, please, fuck me, harder-" his eyes were basically rolled back as he cries out. 

Draco couldn't sit anymore. He stood and hurriedly undid his pants. The Malfoy got infront of Harry, lifting his head by a hand in his hair roughly. Harry gasps softly, looking up at him and opening his mouth as moans escaped. 

The stranger definitely seemed to oblige Harry's begging, the bed beginning to creak as the rocking increases. He smirks at Draco as he watches the two.

Draco pushed into Harry's mouth, simply keeping a hand in his hair. Harry sucked around him, neither particularly moving, as Harry's body rocked forward with each harsh thrust that came from the man behind him.

Draco groaned, watching Harry drool around his cock and feel the vibrations from his moans being muffled. Harry closed his eyes and cried out around the member in his mouth as he came. He looked up at Draco, both men still bucking into him as he rides out his climax. 

Draco can only guess the other man comes soon after, as the thrusts became faster before pushing forward deeply and staying there. Harry's eyes drift half closed as they often did when Draco came in him, so the Malfoy knew he guessed right. 

The man slowly pulled out, smirking as he watches Harry sit up shakily to keep bobbing his head eagerly around his partner. Draco sucked in air through his breath, glancing over as the stranger walks over. 

He hummed, running a finger to trace Draco's jaw. His darker hand strokes Draco's hip as Harry bobs his head over his cock. The stranger leans slightly over, kissing at Draco's neck. Harry blushes a bit at the sight, astounded to see Draco blush aswell as the man presses against Draco from behind him.

Just as the man pulls off to analyze the purple hickey he left, Draco grips Harry's hair and moans out under his breath as he climaxes. Harry pulled away, face flushing. He'd never actually heard Draco moan, only growl, or groan deeply. 

He sits back and begins pulling on his boxers, watching the man whisper into Dracos ear.

"I know a vers when I see one," the man mumbled, discreetly pinching Draco's ass. 

Draco cleared his throat and willed him blush away, scowling softly. "We should get going, Harry."

Harry nodded, smiling lazily as he pulls his shirt on.


	7. Vers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys switch roles for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I re wrote this chapter!! For now I'm feeling just a multi situational smut fic, but I'm planning on maybe adding the orig chapter 7 plot later on, aswell as actual (gasp) plot?

"You never did tell me what he said," Harry comments for the fifth time that week, through his mouthful of cereal.

"Leave it, baby."

"I told you everything he said to me! Cmon, you blushed." Harry smirks, swallowing his bite. 

Draco sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Kinda personal. I dunno." he bit into his toast.

"He doesn't know you! Cmon Dray." He pouted.

Draco exhales, blushing and setting the bread down. "Okay, fine.."

Harry leaned forward, grinning and waiting intently. 

"He said, er. He insinuated that. I'm a vers."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Switch," Draco said, huffing gently as Harry still didn't understand. "Really Harry, if you're going to be gay you need to know these things. Meaning he thinks I'm, uh, I can top as well as..bottom.."

Harry rose his eyebrows, cheeks tinting slightly. "Oh. Well, uhm, was he..right?"

Draco glanced away, shrugging softly. "I dunno. Never really put much thought into it. Never really, done it."

Harry's mouth opened slightly. "Never? Not even by yourself?"

Draco shook his head slightly, clearing his throat. 

"But it-! It's nice," Harry mumbled. 

"So is pounding your ass," Draco shrugged, drinking idly. 

"Well I. I guess we've both never tried the other way." Harry purses his lips slightly. "We could,"

Draco coughed slightly, running a hand through his long hair. "I've got to go to work baby," he stood up and kissed Harry on the cheek, grabbing his bag and walking through the floo. 

Draco couldn't shake the strangers words all week. And now that he briefly spoke about it with Harry, he couldnt help but to zone out, pondering it while busy doing other things. Unfortunately, this caused problems in his work, rising the tensions stimutaniously.

He was called into the head supervisors office at the end of the day, gathering his papers and shouldering his bag. He exhaled as he reached for the doorknob, slowly turning it and walking in. 

 

The Malfoy came home a bit later than usual, so Harry was back from work aswell. Draco dropped his bags as he walks out of the livingroom, and into their bedroom. Harry pauses his sit ups, panting softly. He grinned at Draco and pulled an earbud from his ear. 

"Hey, where ya been?" Harry pushed himself to his feet, only wearing basketball shorts.

Draco looked over the other, shaking his head to focus. "Er, I had to do a bit of overtime last minute, sorry. What are you doing?"

Harry rose his eyebrows. "Draco this house is way too big if you didnt realise I put exercise equipment in another room." he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "And I work out a few times a week, you're just always at work."

Draco nods slightly. "It's, cute?" He furrowed his eyebrows. It was fucking hot, but, not in a Harry as a bottom way. But Draco didnt want to admit that. 

Harry chuckled, chewing on his gum a bit. "If you say so, nerd. Wanna call me 'adorable' while I bench press?" Harry snickers, leading the way to his make shift work out room.

Draco trailed behind him, raising his eyebrows at the equipment. It wasn't a lot, there was a pull up bar, and a benchpress layout, with the weights sitting on a mat. Harry put some weights on the bar and secured them, laying back on the bench. Draco watched him pick up the bar, eyebrows furrowed as he carefully pushes it up and down a few times. He put it back on its resting place, exhaling slowly. Harry raised an eyebrow at the Malfoy. "Well? Am I adorable?"

Damn, weight training looked good on him. Draco bit his lip, stepping closer and shyly straddling the Potter. Harry blushed, sitting up on his arms. 

"I'm real sweaty and gross right now," Harry mumbled, leaning the rest of the way forward to kiss him for a moment.

"I don't care, I, I want to try..if you do," Draco blushed. He'd never put real thought into it, and if the topic wasn't fresh in his mind he wouldn't be so flustered seeing Harry like this. 

It was definitely new, seeing Draco shy and embarrassed, but it definitely sparked something in Harry. He never considered whether he was a top or bottom, just going with it, as Draco was very dominant, and his first. But he didn't shy away from the idea of topping either. 

"Well we can check this room off our list," Harry smirks slightly, hands carefully trailing to Dracos hips. Draco nodded slightly, fumbling for his wand to summon the lube from the bedroom. 

As it came, Draco let it sit on the floor beside them. He gave an experimental roll of his hips against Harry's. The latino bit his lip, glancing up at Draco and pressing his hips forward to try to get more direct friction. Draco rolled his hips a few more times, before he kept grinding against the other. 

The Malfoy blushed and curled a hand in Harry's hair as he kisses at Draco's neck, leaving small nips and opting to try to give him hickeys. It was harder than he thought, and kind of hurt the roof of his mouth, but Draco seemed to enjoy his effort. 

Harry slowly undid Dracos button up shirt, pulling from his neck to kiss him sweetly. The Malfoy felt a bit small, and odd, but grew excited of what was to come. He wasn't sure what to expect exactly, but he trusted Harry. 

His shirt was pushed aside soon enough, their bare chests pressed closely together. Draco pushed his shoes off blindly as they kissed, undoing his own pants eagerly. Harry carefully started pulling his pants and boxers off, pulling away to look at the other as he bit his lip. He didn't realise he'd never seen the other completely naked before, Draco more often than not only took his length out through his pants. 

Harry grins lazily, pressing Draco back to lay down on the leather bench. His eyes raked over the pale body as his hands softly caressed Draco's hip bones. With his working out, Harry was more toned and arms more muscular than Draco. Though the Malfoy definitely had some muscles. 

He slowly kissed at Draco's chest as he grabs the lube and slathers his fingers in it. Draco held his breath as Harry carefully pushes a finger through his entrance. Harry stills it for a moment before slowly pumping it in and out. Draco closed his eyes. It stang a little, but not too bad, pleasure burning deeper than the hurt. 

Draco let's out a small groan as Harry curls the finger before pressing a second finger in. The latino man bit his lip as he looks over Malfoy, leaning down again to kiss him. Draco slowly relaxed against his fingers as they start moving, letting more and more moans out into Harry's lips. 

Harry pulled back to watch the pale wizard beneath him, face flushing slightly as he pushes the fingers in as deep as they could. Harry scissors, trying to find the others prostate. He grins slightly as he hears Draco gasp out, rubbing the spot slowly. 

"Harry, Harry, fuck, baby, please," he writhed and grasped at the bench. 

"Please what," Harry smirks, watching Draco blush. 

The Malfoy scowled and looked away. "You know," he mumbled.

Harry presses his fingers more against the boys prostate, raising an eyebrow. He could stay like this all day. "Do I know?"

"More," Draco whined slightly. 

Harry chuckled softly, kissing his pale forehead. "Okay Dray," he mumbled, pulling his fingers away. 

Draco's breath caught in his throat. Would he always feel this empty now? He sat up slightly to watch Harry spread lube over his cock. Draco never realised, but he didnt ever pay attention to Harry's length it seemed. Because, fuck. Was that going to fit? How the fuck would that fit? Harry's fingers hurt slightly. 

His breathing steadily increased, Harry quickly picking up his nervousness. "Draco, baby," he frowned, leaning down and kissing him for a moment. He pressed their lengths together, pulling back so Draco could see. 

"See? You're bigger than me baby," he smiled, blushing slightly, "and you were my first, it's okay." Draco looked, biting his lip. He gave a slight nod, gulping. 

Harry leaned back over him and kissed him again. He remembered how much easier it was when Draco had distracted from the pain. He kissed eagerly, so that Draco would be forced to match his pace and untense. Potter slowly trailed the head of his cock to Dracos entrance. He had to push for a few moments before the muscles gave in. 

Harry knew he probably wouldn't last long. I mean, he's never even gotten a proper blowjob. So he wrapped a hand around Dracos cock to pump as he slowly started moving. Draco moved a leg around Harry's back before moaning into the kiss. Fuck, just the slightest shift and Harry was now pushing right into his prostate.

Harry pulled back from their interlocked lips, looking down to watch as he pushed into the Malfoy. Draco clenched his jaw as he laid back, his eyebrows pressed together. It still stung like hell, fuck it was a stretch. But he focused on Harry's cock sliding against his prostate. He held his breath as he realised Harry bottomed out, hips twitching as his own cock was stroked. 

Harry puts his forehead on Draco's chest, breathing slowly. Well, he understood what Draco meant of not wanting to hurt him now. "Y-you feel so good Dray, you're doing so good.." he breathed.

Draco breathed slowly after a few moments, wrapping his arms under Harry's shoulders. "Fuck me," he gasped softly into his ear a minute later, once he had adjusted.

Harry groaned, pulling his hips back then pushing back into Draco, earning a particularly hot moan from the man. The sounds he started letting out only encouraged Harry, slowly starting to gain speed.

Draco was panting, grasping Harry's back for the life of him as he cried out repeatedly. He couldn't force a thought or word into his mind, not even a curse or praise. He just held Harry tightly to himself and let the pleasure course through him. 

Harry watched Draco moan out and close his eyes, feeling a heat pool beneath his stomach. He sped up, getting slightly rough, but stayed mindful to see if Draco enjoyed that. And he did, it seemed, his voice beginning to crack and fail him as he screamed out his climax. Harry's breath falters for a moment, oh fuck, Draco clenched around him so tightly, and just watching the boy come undone..because of him. 

"Fuck," Harry gasped out loudly, pushing deep inside Draco as he comes. He panted, forehead on Draco's chest once more. He slowly kissed at his skin, lifting his head to capture Draco's lips. 

Draco kissed back slowly before letting his head fall back once more. "Holy shit," he panted, "I should listen to you more often."

Harry chuckled, kissing Dracos neck gently. "You're going to be sore," he mumbled softly before snorting. "Might need to get a pillow to sit on at work."

"Shove off," the Malfoy laughed, pressing his fingers through Harry's hair. "Let's clean up and sleep."


	8. Misplaced trust

"Yes, give it to me, fuck, you're so big-!" Harry screamed out, the sound of skin on skin and the bed creaking loudly filled the room.

Draco could hear it from the moment he apparated into the livingroom. His blood ran cold and he had to stop himself from breaking down the bedroom door. He paced in the livingroom for a minute. He couldn't go in there, the guy didn't know Harry was his. But he knew he would nearly kill the bastard who touched Harry. So he left the flat, fuming as he tried to calm his nerves. 

He was apparated infront of his favourite club in muggle London before he realised he had meant to. He sulks in angrily, and upon seeing his mood the bartender poured his usual whiskey before he had even approached. Draco downed it, and then four more, within a minute. He breathes shallowly, his jaw clenched, before a familiar man strides up with a grin. 

"Draco, I recall?" The man Harry had gotten his revenge on asked. This only pissed Draco off more, though. 

"If you dont mind my asking, was I, perhaps correct?"

Draco glares at him for a second before exhaling. "Yeah. Wanna fuck?"

The man rose his eyebrows and chuckled. "More forward than last time, but just as feisty. Follow me, pup."

Draco stood, leaving muggle cash on the counter for his drinks as he follows the Italian. They waste no time getting there, but this way around, Draco got the whispers in his ear as they strolled along the sidewalk. 

"I hope you're free all night, I'm taking my time with you,"

"I bet you've never had a cock as big as mine up your tight ass, hm?"

"You're going to forget his name and only know mine."

Draco would flush slightly at every quiet comment, but clench his fists as he imagines the same thing being said to Harry. 

As they enter his apartment, Draco groans as he's pressed to the wall. He's only bottomed a handful of times now, but Harry was still scared to get rough with him. "You better make even on those promises," he gasped as the taller man kisses and bites af his neck. "Ah, leave as many marks as you want," he mumbled, curling his hands into the mans hair. 

And he did, sucking and biting purple hickeys as he stripped Draco. It wasn't until the pale man was naked that they moved from the wall and onto the bed. Draco looked up at him, blushing and watching as he trailed the hot kisses down. 

"Mmh, how many times have you been fucked?" The man asks, not even looking up as he trails his kisses further south. 

"Uhm, four?" He panted, incredibly hard and in desperate need of stress relief. 

The man growled softly in approval, sitting up slightly and flipping Draco over. He kneaded the pale cheeks and spread them apart. Draco buried his face in the sheets. He felt extremely exposed, Harry hadn't even been this close with him yet. He gasped and clenched the covers as the muggle did something else he'd never experienced.

A hot, eager tongue as licking over his entrance, he could almost feel the other man smirk when he had gasped. It pressed urgently at the muscles, which eventually gave way. Draco cried out a whine, trying to still himself after he pushed back needily against the twice stranger. He felt it hotly thrust in and out of him. It was smaller than a finger, so he wasn't sure why he couldn't help but to whimper and beg for more, please, more.

But the stranger was quick to agree, pulling away his mouth and shoving in two fingers. Draco winced softly at the lack of lube, but soon was groaning all over again as the muggle searched for his prostate. He was bound to find it eventually, and it was obvious when he did. It was always somewhat obvious of course, but due to the Malfoys lack of past stimulation to it, he cried out loudly, his whole body jolting. 

"God, like a virgin," the man groaned, pulling his fingers away. He chuckled softly at Draco's small whine of disapproval when he was emptied. 

The Malfoy was repositioned onto his back, voice cracking to speak up when the man grabbed the lube. "Condom," he mumbled, blushing. 

"Out," he said simply, squirting lube into his hand.

"S-sorry, I'm not doing this without a condom." Draco sat up, before being pressed back down.

"I'm clean, are you? Shouldn't be a problem."

"Well I can't just take your word," Draco blushed darkly.   
"Look I-I'll suck you off, okay?" He slowly sat back up, gulping. 

"Well, c'mon pup." He ran a hand through Draco's hair, curling his fingers in the white locks and tugging him forward. Draco let out an embarrassing whimper as he fell forward infront of the mans cock. 

"Awe, puppy, you never sucked cock before? You're so precious." He mumbled, caressing Dracos face. 

He had, kind of. Suck the very tip to get someone hard, but only for a few moments. This was new, longer, he had to make him cum. Draco decided to do what he knew, and hope the stranger above him was patient. 

He shakily grabbed the base, scowling at himself. He was no where close to a virgin. He stroked firmly but slow, sucking on the tip and swirling the head then running his tongue along the slit.

The Italian groaned, tangling a hand in Dracos long hair. He made mental note to get a hair cut. His eyes open slightly and look up when his head is pulled down. He slowly started to take him into his mouth, only a few inches, and bobbing his head on that part. His hand stroked the rest of him, Draco taking in less than half the mans length. 

He seemed somewhat annoyed by this, growling lowly and pulling Draco all the way down to his base in a swift tug. Draco's eyes squeezed shut, watering as he sputtered breathlessly around his cock. The male held him there for a few moments before pulling his mouth completely off. 

Draco gasped and coughed. He looked up at the other, opening his mouth to voice question before being pulled back onto his length. He closed his eyes again, pressing his eyebrows together as the muggle ruts into his throat before coming. It shoots down Draco's throat, leaving Draco to collapse on the bed panting once he pulled away. 

"Warn a guy," he mumbled, voice hoarse from the abuse and a tear streak from gagging down his left cheek. 

Draco didn't bother to stick around to get off, it would go away. He bid his goodbyes with a lingering tongue kiss. The Malfoy finds the nearest empty alley way and apparates back into the house. He finds Harry in the kitchen, cooking.

Potter turns around as he feels a presence, biting at his lip. He furrows his eyebrows as he sees Draco's expression. Dried tear streaks, messy hair, swollen lips and disheveled clothes. Then it all hit him, and he frowned in worry.

"Draco I have to tell you something."

"I think this, this arrangement is over."

Harry falters for a moment, putting a foot infront of him to take a step forward before pausing. So, Draco had come home early..

"I said. Draco, I have to tell you something." Harry repeats slowly. 

Draco stared at the ground, clenching his jaw and fists. "Okay, Harry. What's your magical reason for cheating that will make this all better?" His breath got caught in his throat. He wasn't even pissed anymore, he was distraught. He was really planning on trying to be Harry's boyfriend if the right moment would come. "Please tell me you have a-a really good, magical reason that'll make this better?" He said slowly, his voice shaking as he furiously wipes his eyes. 

"I-I do I promise I just, please calm down first, it's still going to upset you. I can't let you do anything stupid after I tell you."

It took a good ten minutes, Draco shaking and pressed against Harry's chest, the Potter holding him gently. He wasn't sobbing, his body just shook with anger and honestly, fear. It took a while for him to calm down enough for Harry to pull back and look at him.

"Last week," Harry started, his voice heavy as he grabs Draco's hand. Draco looked down in surprise at how much it shook. "I was home when some mail came." He paused, looking into Dracos eyes. The emotion in Harry's eyes sobered his own feelings up rather quickly. He was more worried about the other, than his own hopes.

"Mail? Okay, go on?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Uhm, it was from your work," he started again. "Uhm, I, I got a little worried and I opened it and it. It was uhm. They were firing you," he mumbled.

Draco blinked a few times then furrowed his eyebrows. How did that have to do with -? He just nods, ready for the explanation.

"So yknow, I uh, I visited your boss!" He said quickly, offering a weak grin. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, nodding faintly again so Harry would get to the point. 

"Yeah so y'know, he was uh. Real curious as to why I was reading your mail cause that's illegal, and why I cared so much because of the war. So I, told him we were a thing?" He cringed slightly in fear as he waits for Draco to bark a laugh at the idea. But Draco just smooths his thumb over Harry's shaky hand. 

"But I'm the 'boy who lived,' yknow, the 'golden boy,' 'the boy who lived twice," he feigned laughter. "He pointed that out, then said it didn't matter to him. But, but you love your job and you're so good at it, you work so hard and so many hours and I was begging him to keep you, and-" Draco pecked Harry's lips. 

"I don't want to hear the rest. I understand where it's going." Draco mumbled, fist clenching into the couch as the other softly holds Harry's hand. "Just tell me you were faking? You never moan that much."

Harry chuckles softly, putting his cheek on Draco's forehead. He held out his hands to demonstrate a length, a small length, causing Draco to burst out laughing. 

"Oh baby," Draco sighs slowly, before pausing.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Harey mumbled quickly, knowing Draco suddenly felt horrible for going out with someone else now. 

"We didn't fuck," he mumbled. "But baby, you're a psychopath for liking to be throat fucked." He said softly, trailing his thumb over Harry's bottom lip.

"Oh but you're glad I do," he cooed, licking the finger teasingly. He sat up, straddling Draco slowly before kissing his forehead.

"How about we find you a better job later tonight? A more fun one, with more vacation days~?"

Draco nodded slightly. He wasn't sure how he was going to face work until he found a new job. But for now, there was a cutie on his lap, and he never finished.


	9. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys celebrate in a not so ceremonial way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, maybe my favourite smut so far B)

Harry wrung his hands together as he waited by the floo for Draco. He was really hoping for some good news, that would benefit both of them. He smoothed down his Auror work clothes, sitting on the edge or the couch and counting down the minutes. 

He felt Draco before he saw him, hugging tightly back and knowing it meant what he thought. Draco pulled back and kissed Harry firmly before holding both of his hands. 

"I got the job!" He grinned, Harry's expression matching. They hugged again. Harry loved moments like these. They gave him hope for Draco and himself to be something more. He scowled internally at his past self when they had started all of this, to think he was just stress relief for Draco, just another bag of meat. But he sees Draco for who he is a little more everyday. And he loved it when Draco grinned at him, just grinned carelessly with no weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Draco watched curiously, victory still fresh on his tongue, as Harry pulls his phone out. He dialed a number, smirking and putting it on speakerphone. 

"Yes, Hello?"

"Harry speaking," he looks up at Draco for a moment. 

"Oh is that so?" The voice muses, "I knew soon enough you'd be calling me for more than an arrangement. Can't get enough, pet?"

Harry let himself burst out laughing. "Actually, I thought I'd tell you that you cant blackmail us anymore. And besides, Draco knows, although he would have never guessed, I feel the same after he gets past the first three inches." 

Draco snickered at this. Although he didn't like Harry doing anything on his behalf, anything with another man, or anything he didn't enjoy. But now it was all over. His now previous boss on the other end sputtered for words. 

"I-wh! I'll have you know Draco is fired if you don't retract that at once!"

"Sir, I'll have you know I found a new job. Thank you, though, for letting me avoid having to spend two more weeks, though. And, thank you for fucking Harry so, so poorly, that he just begs to ride my cock so that he'll remember what a real man feels like. And, sir?"

There's a silence, and a gruff, "what?"

"The ministry will be hearing about this. Shag off." And with that he hung up, tossing his phone aside.

They both chuckled softly, Draco running his thumb over Harry's pink tinted cheekbone from his blush. "That was graphic," Harry mumbled in embarrassment. 

"Yes well, he blackmailed you into more graphic things. I'm so sorry, Harry." Draco frowned softly. 

Harry tilted his head to give Dracos hand a soft kiss.

"Can we have celebration sex?" Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking lopsidedly. 

Harry chuckled, standing and kissing Draco in confirmation. Draco hummed into it, pulling away long enough to kiss Harry jaw and mumble. "What would you like to do tonight, love?"

Harry bit his lip, humming in thought. "Something new?" 

Draco pulled back, raising an eyebrow. "I never got the wax off my silk sheets the last time you said that," Draco teased. 

Harry grinned guiltily, biting his lip. "Pleease? It's not messy. I promise you'll like it more than I will~!" He cooed.

Draco squints playfully for a moment before nodding. "Alright, alright. Is it a position or?"

"Well," Harry blushed, "more of a, uh, garment?"

"Youce already worn lingerie," Draco rose his eyebrows. 

"Yes, it's not that." Harry huffs in embarrassment. "I'll go get it," he said quickly. Draco rose his eyebrows. When did the man always have time to buy kinky shit without him noticing? 

Harry ran to another room. He shred his Auror robes, shoes and socks, making it easier for later. He puts on the kinky garment, grinning at the feeling. 

"Close your eyes!!" He called, excitement yet nervousness in his voice. Draco exhaled, closing his eyes and standing in place. 

"Harry if you put my in lingerie I swear to Merlin I will-" he pauses as something is put in his hand. It felt like a. He opened his eyes, first looking down at the metal chain wrapped around his hand securely. He followed his up to see Harry, blushing. He wore a leather collar, thick, but thin enough he would have room to kiss his neck still. The chain attached to a metal loop on the collar, and Harry waited patiently for his thoughts. 

Draco smirked, tugging the chain harshly so Harry came forward and pushed their lips together. Harry gasped gently when it was tug, giving Draco room to push his tongue into the Latinos mouth. Harry groaned as Draco released the chain. "Stay," he growled, kissing him again as his hands moved to undo Harry's shirt.

Harry whimpered as the mans lips pull away, his shirt pushed off his shoulders and soon his pants and trousers joined. Draco panted with desire, Merlin, every new thing, no, just everything they did, was so mind blowingly amazing. He headed toward the bedroom, gripping the chain and yanking Harry along. Harry could match his walking pace, but he rather liked the tugging.

Draco sat on the bed, tugging Harry horizontally onto his lap. The man whimpered, though no harm was yet done. He licked his lips, pulling the chain back so Harry had to hold his head up. Draco smoothed his hand over Harry's arse before giving a reddening smack. Draco groaned as he watched the flesh inflame, quickly bringing his hand back down and hitting harsher. Harry whined out, pressing his hips back. 

The Malfoy could feel Harry hardening against his leg, giving another prompt smack. "You're so dirty," he breathed, tugging the chain back more and holding it so that Harry couldn't breathe for a few moments. He released, Harry panting out and moaning softly. He rut against his thigh, whimpering for some friction as Draco spread his knees so it was impossible. 

"Such a dirty slut," he growled, whapping his arse three more times before releasing him. "Be a good boy and suck my cock, and maybe I'll let you cum."

Harry flushed and sank to his knees, fumbling quickly to undo the others pants and pull him out. He gripped his cock before Draco tsked. Harry looked up, something flashing beneath Draco's silver eyes. He gripped his wand, mumbling a spell. Harrys hands were moved and tied behind him back effectively. 

Harry tested the tie, pulling his wrists softly and noting he wouldn't get out. The man above him gripped the chain once more, tugging Harry forward harshly so his face pressed against the others member. Potter gulped, oh Merlin, he had to do this more often. He pulled back slightly when Draco gave him slack, taking his cock into his lips. 

He started bobbing eagerly, watching the length disappear into his lips. Draco tugged, Harry's head moving forward so he took his whole length. He was more or less accustomed to do so now, but still closed his eyes as his throat stretched. 

"Look at me," Draco panted, meeting Harry's green eyes. He groaned softly, just by the look Harry gave him, he knew he was enjoying this more than he was. He smirked as he looked down at Harry's own aching cock, twitching and desperate for something, anything. 

"Do you think you've been a good boy? Should I let you ride my cock?" Draco mused, letting Harry pull off from deep throating. Harry gasped, whining, nodding. "Please, please I've been good," he begged, "please Dra-" 

He gasped softly as he was tugged hard. "Please sir," he whimpered out, "I need to cum." He pouted slightly, staring up at Draco. 

"That depends, baby, are you going to cum if I prep you?" He leans down, his free hand softly caressing Harry's cheek.

The darker wizard shook his head frantically. "Good," Draco mumbled, wiping some precum from his own cock and pressing it into Harry's mouth. He smirks softly as Harry sucks it all off. He idly thrusts the finger in and out of Harry mouth as he speaks. "If you cum before I tell you you can, then I'd have to punish you, hm? I don't want to punish you baby, you've been such a good boy for me."

Harry nodded more as the finger left his mouth, standing quickly as he's pulled. "Knees, honey." Draco guides gently. Harry shivered at how dirty Draco spoke when he was in such a mood, though his voice was low and silky. He bent over with his arse in the air, his cheek hitting the pillows as he couldnt hold himself up. 

Draco slathered lube on his fingers before grabbing the chain once more. He slowly circled Harry's entrance before pressing the two fingers both in, only to the first knuckle. "Harry, baby, show me how much you need my cock." He cooed.

Harry bit his lip, pushing his hips back onto the digits. He moaned shakily as Draco scissors them, expertly pressing into his prostate. The Malfoy held the chain back to keep Harry seated, before loosening his grip. Harry groaned into the pillows as he starts to fuck himself onto the fingers, crying out small pleads of how much he did need Draco. 

"Please, fuck, I'm already close, Draco, fuck me, just please fuck me," he sobbed out from holding himself back, stilling when Draco holds collared chain in place. Draco rubbed his prostate unrelentingly, smirking as he watched the boys hips twitch and toes curl. 

"Don't you dare cum," Draco growled, only earning a cried whine. His gaze trail to meet Harry's, pure lust and want and need in his eyes. He was near tears with the denials, but the thought of using their safe word wasn't even in the back of his mind. 

Draco pulled his fingers out slowly, panting and licking his lips. His own neglected cock began to hurt, so he grasped the base tightly. 

The pale wizard hums as he moves to sit against the headboard. "Come ride my cock baby." He mumbles sweetly, kissing Harry's forehead. Harry grunts softly as he struggles to sit up, barely able to straddle the others lap without falling. Draco stilled him, though, gripping the chain so he didn't.

Harry pressed down as soon as he feels Draco help position his cock against his entrance. He didn't pace himself going down, he just dropped in a swift motion, moaning shakily as he was filled. Without being able to put his arms down to brace himself on Draco's shoulders, he had difficulty lifting up and down on the others cock.

Draco smirked softly as he watched, hand smoothing over Harry's thigh, giving no help, no bucking or guiding, as much as he wanted to. Harry eventually got a hang of it anyways, groaning and gasping as he pushed off his knees and dropped back down, his pace set quick and rough immediately as he fucked himself onto the Malfoys cock. 

Draco growled as he felt himself near his own climax, tugging harshly. "Slower. Don't want to cum before I say so, do you baby?"

Harry practically sobbed his moan at the instruction, though obediently slowed down immediately. His thighs shook around Draco, who pouted softly. Draco moved a hand to finally touch Harry's cock, stroking slowly, but gripping hard. 

"Oh honey, would you like to cum?" He mumbled, beginning to buck up the slightest bit to meet Harry's hips. Harry already began riding frantically again, crying moans and nodding needily as he looked at the ceiling, trying to hold himself back. It became increasingly hard as Draco pumped his cock faster. 

"Words baby," Draco whispered, barely heard, kissing Harry's chest gently. 

"Yes, please, please, please, please-" he got stuck on the word, a single tear falling. His breath hitched and he moaned out louder as Draco begins pounding up into him, releasing his own climax inside of the latino.

"Then come baby, you're such a good boy to me, cum for me," Draco barely gasps the words, thrusting up quickly to chase his high and so Harry could release his own. 

He didn't waste any time, sobbing out curses and 'Thank you's as he comes a few thrusts after. He rides out his orgasm longer than usual, his head falling forward and resting on Dracos chest as he rises and falls. His moans slowly morph into gentle whines and he stills, laying limp onto Draco. 

Draco shifts to pull out of him, biting his lip as they both pant. A thin layer of sweat coated them both, and Draco quickly undid the ties on Harry's wrists. He brought each hand to his mouth, kissing them softly where they were red. 

It was a while before either one spoke, "we should celebrate more often," Harry manages, his voice hoarse. Draco dipped his head down and kissed Harry slowly in agreement.


	10. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fįňåĺļý

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint with minimal uneventful smut. But wow, plot!!

Draco licked his lips, looking over himself in the bathroom mirror. The Malfoy wore nice, simple, black pants accompanied with a royal blue, silk button shirt. He leaned forward, carefully grabbing a single hair and putting it into place. He turns his head as Harry steps out of the shower, towel around his waist. 

"Dray," Harry chuckled softly, "we dont have to leave for two more hours. Why are you so nervous?" He mumbled, leaning close and kissing his jaw, before bumping him aside and grabbing a bottle.

Draco puffed his cheeks at the kiss. They moved in together for more sex, honestly, and more money combined. But at this point, they were live in boyfriends who wouldn't admit to being so.

"Because," he looked in the mirror as Harry ran product through his own hair. To no avail, of course. "I haven't seen Pans in forever, yknow? I want a fun night."

Harry wiped his hands on a towel, hugging Draco sideways and putting his cheek on the mans shirt. "Then you need to chill, baby. Can't have fun if you're focusing on being fun." He chuckled softly, Draco running a hand through Harry's hopeless hair. He sighs softly, snapping a spell to dry Harry. 

"Hey! I like towel drying." He pouted. Draco rose an eyebrow at this. 

"Very odd, Harry." He commented slowly. "But, so be it," he hummed, turning on the shower quickly and pushing Harry back in. 

The latino yelped and stood against the wall away from the water. "It's cold! You could've pushed me into warm water, at least." 

Draco chuckled, putting his forehead against the side of the shower. "You're so cute."

Harry blushed, looking at him. Draco seemed to realise what he said, tinting slightly aswell as he stood straight. "Bet you'd be cuter pressed against the shower wall by me, though," he hummed quickly. They never really given each other compliments, unless sexually based. Draco tried to hole his tognue, but slipped.

Harry scoffs playfully. "Oh but your outfit~! Your hair~!" He mocked, biting his lip to hold back a laugh. 

Draco's jaw opened. "I can spell dry them!" But yet he stripped anyways. Why go through the hassle? And they haven't done it in here, yet. Another tick on their list to check off. 

Harry grinned, tossing aside the towel he had previously been in, that was now soaked. Draco finally pulled his second foot out of his pants and boxers, humming as he steps in then gasps. Yeah, he forgot to adjust the water. He grunted and grabbed his wand off the counter, setting it to the perfect temperature. 

Harry untensed slightly, allowing himself to meet Draco under the water. He pressed Draco back with a grin, pressing his knee between the mans thighs. The Malfoy closed his eyes, groaning softly as Harry pushed his leg against his cock. 

Harry seemed amused by this, leaning over and kissing at Dracos collarbone softly, about to nip before he was spun and pressed to the wall instead. He held Harry's wrists in his hands with a smirk. "I believe I had said, with me pushing you against the wall?" He mused.

Harry pouted, pulling at his wrists softly. "Now now, I can't be limping at Pansys party, baby." Draco pecked his forehead softly. "You can when we get home if you'd like, deal?" 

The Potter nodded, wrapping his hands around Draco's neck after his wrists were released. "M, you know what we should do this week?" He mumbled, nibbling softly down Harry's neck. He didn't wait for a reply to continue. "We ought to go shopping, find you some more of those outfits I like.." he cooed.

Harry flustered, nodding softly. He didn't trust his voice to come out as more than a whimper. Draco licked his lips, his hand snaking down to slowly stroke Harry's cock. He watched the boy press his head back against the shower wall, biting his lip. Harry pressed his hips into Draco's hand in a silent plea for more. 

The Malfoy surged forward to capture the lips in his own, making a point to stroke him faster. Harry groaned softly between his lips, granting the man more access to press his tongue into Harry's mouth. Their tongues pressed together in the slow kiss, Harry rutting gently into his hand.

Harry moaned gently and pulled back from the kiss, eyes closed as Draco's other hand toys with his entrance. Draco shoved a finger in slowly, watching Harry in awe. He decided, in that moment, that he wasn't just sexy. He was beautiful. Water ran down his hair and over his face, gently streaming off his top lip and onto his bottom. His eyebrows knit together masterfully, green eyes baring into Draco's own. They hold one anothers gaze as Draco slowly pumps with two fingers now. 

"I want to taste you," Draco mumbled suddenly, blushing in the slightest. Harey licked his lips, nodding eagerly as Draco sank to his knees. He knew what to do now, he'd just never done it with Harry. 

Dark hands press Draco's long hair out of his face so Harry could see him. Draco took his time, pressing his mouth over Harry's balls, lapping softly in experimentation. Harry groaned his approval, and Draco trailed his mouth up. He kissed and licked a line up Harry's shaft as he softly rubbed the tip with his fingers. 

"Yes, like that," Harry breathed, gripping Draco's hair gently.

Draco moved with new confidence, trailing right to the tip and moving his hand to the base instead. He left a wet, open mouth kiss on the head, staring up at Harry. He kept his mouth teasingly light there, tongue pushing flat against the slit and rubbing firmly. 

"Good, yes, Draco you're doing so good," he laid his head back against the wall again, trying to control himself. He remembered Draco disliked face fucking, although the thought of how he found out was a bit discouraging. He clenched his jaw, what the fuck? He never got jealous. But he gripped Draco's hair harder at the thought, gulping softly to calm himself. 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and got a move on at the grip, quickly taking a bit more of Harry into his mouth. He closed his eyes, barely stopping himself from gagging as he took Harry a bit more than half. He pulled off, pacing himself back down to try again. He sucked around his length, and with due time, smirked to himself as he took Harry to the base. 

The smirk faded soon, though, as he quickly pulled back to inspect. His mouth opened in disbelief. He got up, shoving away from Harry. Draco grabbed his clothes and went into the bedroom, muttering an angry drying spell before beginning to dress.

"Wait, Dray-" Harry fumbled after him.

"No! What the fuck Harry!" His voice broke slightly as he puts on his shirt aggressively before just sitting on the bed. What an ego boost. 

"Let me explain?" He frowned, looking at the man with furrowed eyebrows, who avoided Harry's stare by focusing on the ground. 

After a few moments of silence, Harry opened his mouth to explain, before being cut off. 

"Was it that bloody bad!" Draco blushed darkly, finally snapping his gaze up to his. "It's my first time trying and i-"

"No Draco the point was it wasn't your first time trying! And I couldn't stop thinking about that," Harry pursed his lips together. 

"Oh well I'm sorry, it wasn't yours either! The first time I even licked your cock you almost came on the spot! Now I have to compete with my former boss?"

Harry clenched his jaw, arms crossing slightly. He had wrapped a towel around his waist as they spoke. He raked a hand through his hair. "You said you understood. I'm not going to lie to your face and say I didn't like some things that happened. But I did it for you."

"You said you understood when I went out with another bloke that night!" Draco looked down again, shakily exhaling. "Never once has someone lost a bloody hard on." He grumbled softly. 

Harry swallowed thickly, sighing. "I'm sorry, Draco. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been thinking or worrying about it. I just. I want you to be only mine." 

Draco's lip twitched and he gave a small nod to the ground. "I am." He mumbled, before blushing slightly. It sounded like more than it was, but he turned his head to hide his disappointment knowing they only meant one anothers bodies. His body was Harry's to take. Harry's body was his to take. They agreed. 

"Then, let's move on from both of those things." Harry mumbled, sitting next to Draco slowly. He pecked his exposed neck softly, before putting his chin on the other males shoulder.

Draco slumped against him with the idle thought, pondering it for a minute or so as they sat there. "There's something we never covered in our agreement," Draco began, sitting up and facing Harry. His body faced the other, though his gaze stayed down. 

Harry rose his eyebrows, giving a slight nod to continue. "I uhm-what if-I-one of us.." he furrowed his eyebrows together softly, trying to be discreet. "Like someone?" His eyes flicked up to Harry's. 

"Oh," Harry's jaw clenched. "Guess we didnt cover that," he mumbled. He thought for a moment, looking away from the Malfoys stare. He was scared Draco could hear his heart best from there. He fumbled over his words, cheeks turning red. "I-I guess-i,we, uhm? We call it off, if the first date is well?" His hand opposite from Draco clenched the bed sheets. There's a long silence. "Why?"

Draco looked up at him for a moment, shrugging slightly. "Are you..? Interested in anyone?" 

Harry pauses, looking down as he thinks. "Yes," he decided. 

Draco didnt press, just nodding slightly. He felt a pang in his chest, but smiled softly. "Okay," he mustered up after some silence. "You can, uhm, you can see other people, romantically, you know. If that's what you want." It was true, it was always an unspoken option he assumed. Though never guessed would come up. Harry made enough to have his own place, anyways. That wasn't a barrier.

Harry's lip tugged into a small frown before he quickly forced it to stay neutral. "Right. Maybe," he shrugs softly. "You, as well."

Draco gave a small nod, exhaling before standing up. "Well, that's all our time, Harry, we ought to go if you still want to be dragged along."

Harry slowly stood, nodding in confirmation and begrudgingly spell drying himself once he retrieved his wand. 

 

Draco watched from across the large room as Harry sits close to another man. Someone they went to school with, he assumed, boring his glare into the back of the mans head. He sat way too close. He nearly choked on his drink when Harry sets his hand on the mans knee as he chuckled. 

Harry decided he ought to try, then. If Draco was obviously pressed to start becoming romantically involved now that he was older, he guessed he should try, too. It would be awfully lonely to be hung up on his fuck buddy once the Malfoy found real love. Non physical love.

So he chatted with about any bloke who would smirk at him. It was incredibly hard, stealing glances at Draco when the other wasn't looking. After his current target was deemed not his type, he trailed along the room for a new one. Let's see. Snarky, egotistical, stone cold, but able to be cracked. He rose his eyebrows as he sees one of Dracos old goons. Perfect. Not one that flocked around him, terrorizing Harry, but one who definitely held Slytherin pride. Bingo.

He knew it was weird, actively looking for a love interest, but Draco seemed so forward with the accusations and 'what if-'s, that Harry could tell their time was dwindling to an end.

Harry shares a lot with the Slytherin, and in return learns that he is also an Aurora though in another section completely, explaining why Harry had never seen him. He knew he couldnt assume every man gay or bisexual, but when he was asked if he wanted to 'ditch the party and catch up on some other well overdue things,' Harry chalked up that it was a possibility, to say the least, that this goon was. 

The Potter politely declined, with some fluster as the man trails a finger over a hickey Draco had left, asking why not. 

Draco in question watched the scene, how Harry blushed and bit his lip under the curling hand underneath his jaw. Pansy was speaking to him, and he missed her dearly, but couldn't seem to focus. Was this really who he was interested in? He quickly looked away when Harry glanced over. 

"No, thank you," Harry squeaked out in avoidance to the question. But the man only smirks and licks his lips as he sees Harry doesn't pull away from his hand closing over his throat gently.

"You like to be choked," he mumbled, more of a statement than an inquiry. He stared down at Harry slightly, who didnt respond. He glanced at Draco, only for the other to look away dismissively. Welp, there goes his silent plea of help. 

"Naughty," he breathed, hand snaking back to curl firmly into Harry's hair. "Silent, m?" He steps closer. "Rather submissive, then," he noted, "So I'll ask again," 

Harry gulped slightly, staring up at the admittedly handsome man infront of him.

"Would you like to ditch the party, and come back to my place so I can see what other naughty things you'd let me do to you?" 

Harry could feel the drum of magic in the Slytherins hands, surely ready to apparate them away in mere moments. He recognized that the male seemed to take his silence and fluster as an answer, so he stepped back slightly, shaking his head slightly. 

To say he looked suprised and albeit annoyed with the denial was an understatement. Harry quickly excused himself, weaving through the crowd of people and finding the snack and drink table. He braced himself on his hands against it, sighing out. He shakily poured a generous amount of strong alcohol into a cup, drinking it quickly in a single, burning gulp. 

What if he found someone? What if he'd had his eye on the bloke for a while, and the conversation only set him free to pursue them? Harry ran his fingers through his hair, pouring more and downing it just as fast. 

Harry surely had many suitors. It was a matter of days before his large flat was eerily empty again. Not if, but a matter of when. He idly chats and catches up with many past friends, kissing Pansys cheeks as he bids his goodbyes. He figures Harry is at someone else's flat, so he apparated home by himself. 

Harry knew he couldn't all but ask where Draco had gone, they weren't public with their arrangement, not that there was anything much to say. So he carefully walks around in search for the blonde. He's ready to accept that Draco left with another, when the Malfoys ex goon approaches again.

"Drunk, Potter?" He smirks a bit.

"Liquid encouragement," he blinked slowly, shrugging as he nods a bit in response, shamelessly. 

"As much as I'd like to being you home and sober you up, in a number of ways, I surprisingly have morals." He chuckled softly, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder to steady the man.

Harry smiled softly at the consideration, nodding a bit. 

"I can help you apparate home, though. You shouldn't use magic now," He offered.

Harey almost nods, before realizing that his and Draco's cover would be blown. So he shakes his head a little, "thank you, though, I'm not that bad."

He sighs, just shaking his head. "Look, I can have Pansy do it? You know her more, and truthfully probably trust her a bit more. Alright? I'm sure she won't mind."

Harry just nods a bit, smiling softly in thanks. The Slytherin smirked back, truly no mischief behind it, but leaned forward. "Offer stands, next time," he mumbled near Harry's ear, kissing his jaw softly for a moment. 

The Potter shivered, giving a meek nod once again. He watched him walk off and get Pansy, the two walking back toward him.

"-fault for having an open bar," he laughs softly, kissing Pansys cheek once they reached Harry. He winked at the latino, before venturing back off.

"Hey. Where do you live, Harry?" She tilts her head.

"I uhm, well. I'm crashing at Dracos?" He slurred, eyebrows furrowed. 

She rose her own eyebrows, just nodding slightly. She linked arms with Harry before they arrived in the Malfoys livingroom. "Stay here, a moment." she mumbled, headed to the bedroom quickly. 

Draco turns his head as he hears an apparition. He stood slightly when Pansy walks through the door, closing it behind her. 

"Why does Harry think he's crashing here?" She pokes Draco's chest. 

Draco's mouth opened slightly before he blinked. "Because he is?"

She rolled her eyes. "Draco he is way too drunk, don't you dare!" She whispered harshly.

Draco rose his eyebrows, huffing. "I'm not! Don't be crude. I'll explain tomorrow, okay?"

They hugged a bit after Pansy reluctantly nodded and left. Draco quickly scrambled to the livingroom, to see Harry, confirmably drunk, on the couch with his head in his hands. 

He walked over slowly, sitting next to him. "Harry?" He whispered softly, putting a hand on the others shoulder. 

Harry shook his head, raising it and looking forward at nothing. "When should I move out, then?" His voice was small, almost trembling.

Draco rose his eyebrows. If it wasn't for his tone, he would have guessed Harry wanted to. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we, we talked about it, so you have someone in mind. I tried to, to find someone too, y'know," he looked at the Malfoy, his chest tightening more. "So I wouldn't be lonely when I left, I just, uhm." He paused for a moment. "Need to know when I should start looking for a place." He finished. 

Draco looks at him for a long time, shoulders heavy. "I don't..? I don't have anyone else, Harry. Promise."

Harry's pursed lips smile weakly, leaning his head over and putting it on Draco's shoulder. 

"I accidentally burst a whole bottle of champagne when I saw those guys flirting with you," Draco admits, putting an arm around Harry. He's silent for a minute. "Why were you looking? I thought you liked someone."

"I do," Harry gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"Who? I just. Please." He couldn't form the words or ability to beg Harry to never leave.

"I love someone," Harry sniffed. He shakily sighs and seeps in the feeling of Draco holding him. He was scared it was the last time. 

Draco pursed his lips tightly, nodding. Fucking, ouch. Ouch, fuck, this wasn't supposed to hurt this bad. But he kept his breath steady, waiting anxiously for Harry to speak again.

Harry only sits up, his trembling hands grabbing both of Dracos as he looks at the other. He's never been this scared in his life. "I love you, Draco," he almost sobbed the words. He didnt want to know what came next, he didn't want to admit it out loud and have everything change.

Draco's entire body tensed. He, he misheard, right? He licked his lips, unable to force down the grin that appeared on his face. He pulls Harry close, clenching his shirt tightly as he cradles. 

"Please don't leave," Harry whispered in his shirt, his body shaking softly as he grips Draco close. He didn't want to let go. 

"Merlin, Harry, I won't. I'll never leave you, Merlin, please. I love you too." He buried his face in Harry's shoulder, kissing his collar bone softly once. He nodded, stroking his dark hair as the boy calms down.


	11. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first date

Draco had carried them both to the bed, where they smiled softly to each other and kissed lazily. Harry was the first to wake up, Dracos arms around him. He smiled and soaked up the mans warmth, content on falling back asleep before his tempus alarm fire work rang. He groaned softly. That was a way to figure out a hangover.

Draco sat up, blinking. He laid back down upon realizing it was Harry's, grumbling. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, Dray," he mumbled softly, pecking at his face to wake him up after silencing the alarm. 

Draco smiled sleepily, finally sitting up with Harry still in his arms. "Awe baby," he kissed his temple. "Let me get a hangover potion."

Harry nodded slightly, sliding out of his lap as he walked off. He came back with a small vial and a glass of water, sitting next to Harry as he drank them both quickly. 

Draco rubbed his back, smiling softly as Harry regained life a bit. Harry turns his head, surging forward and kissing Draco quickly. It lasted a few moments, before he pulled back an inch or two. "Now that I'm sober I uh," he blushed sheepishly. "I love you.."

Draco grinned and pecked his lips a few times. "You dont know how happy that makes me," he mumbled. "I love you too, Harry."

"I have to go to work, I'll see you in a while," he hummed, running a soft hand through Draco's sleep hair. Draco nodded softly, pecking his lips again. 

 

Harry came home late in the evening as usual, stepping from the floo and pausing. He blushed slightly, dropping his things on the coffee table. The house was dark, but there was soft music playing and what he could see of the dining room was lit. He eagerly walked to the room, looking through the doorway. There was a full meal set out, and near a hundred floating and sitting candles alike. 

Draco looks up from pouring them both wine, cracking a small grin. He sat the bottle down, stepping close and putting his arms around Harry's neck. "I missed you," he mumbled, kissing him for a lingering moment. "I thought we had ought to have our first date, afterall?"

Harry wrapped his own arms around Draco softly, kissing back before grinning. Date!! He could barely contain the goofy grin on his face. Draco moved to hold his hand, trailing him to his chair and pulling it out for him to sit. The Potter did, looking over everything on the table as Draco sits across from him. 

"Did you make all this?" He rose his eyebrows. He wondered how long it was to wait politely before he could dig in. 

Draco nodded, with a proud smirk, putting his napkin over his lap. It was such a simple thing, but Harry thought it was cute, how he did it everytime they ate together. He more often than not would follow suite, including now. 

"You're amazing, I love you. How long did this take?" He rose his eyebrows, slowly beginning to put things onto his plate. 

"Well, I'm not much of a cook, or a multi tasker, so longer than I'd like to say." Draco chuckled.

Harry rose his eyebrows for a moment. Of course he was enjoying the smell and sight of all of the food. It was mostly muggle! Of course, the wizard world held it's own version of a lot of muggle foods, this was all purely muggle recipes. He wasn't sure how Draco had even found them, surely he was brought up with only the finest foods. He only gave a knowing smile to Draco. 

"Its quite good, actually!" Draco chided, "I had only assumed the worst, having never tried any of this sort, but they definitely had gotten food right." He nodded, pressing food into his own plate. 

Harry hummed softly in appreciation as he tried some, to Draco's own confidence. "M," Harry swallowed, "How was it with Pansy?"

"Oh, it was rather cute," he drawled. "I think perhaps her and Blaise had a bet."

"Oh?"

"Well, I'm quite certain I heard her say 'damnit, I owe that charming bastard 20," he chuckled. 

Harry laughed softly too, nodding. That did sound quite reasonable of something they may have done. 

"How was work baby?"

"Oh," Harry grinned, "we had a meeting over what plans were for the next few months. Speaking of, the next few months, guess what's soon!"

Draco rose his eyebrows, suddenly a bit nervous. Was it something he was supposed to know? It was late September. Surely he didn't mean Christmas?

Harry's mouth gaped open. "You are not too rich to know what Halloween is." 

Draco made a face, eventually just shrugging and giving up. "Okay, no, do indulge me, Harry."

Oh Merlin, he was glad he asked. Harry's face lit up excitedly as he rambled on about the muggle holiday. Draco was too busy admiring how cute he was when he spoke too fast about things he liked to catch all the details. 

"Does that make sense?" Harry finished, having to take a small breath. He sipped his wine and took a fee more bites as Draco processed. 

"Er, candy, costumes.." he felt like he was missing something. Were muggle holidays this easy?

"Yep!" He confirmed after finishing a bite. "Okay look it's mostly for kids but we can-" he gasped and basically vibrated in excitement, catching Draco off guard. "We can have a costume party!"

Draco rose his eyebrows, a grin playing onto his lips. How was he supposed to say no to that? "Anything you want, baby."

Harry squealed slightly, then blushed and contained himself with a small cough. "Awesome," he licked his lips. Draco chuckled softly into his wine glass as he drinks it.

They discussed times and decor idly as they finished their dinner, Draco leaning forward as he spoke and gesticulated. 

"Look, I'm just saying, you'd a sexy pirate."

"Only if you're a sexy merman." Harry chuckled.

"Harry, dear, can I ask something?"

The boy in question rose his eyebrows, nodding slightly. 

"Do you kiss on the first date?" He grinned. 

Harry snorted softly, pretending to contemplate. "Well, it depends."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I don't make the first move," he hummed casually, holding back a smile.

Draco smirks, sliding out of his chair and walking over. Harry pressed his chair back, facing Draco as he approaches. The Malfoy leaned down and kissed Harry softly, curling a hand softly into his hair. The latino slowly stood, putting his hands on the others shoulders as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. 

"Mm, I've missed you all day," he mumbled, tightening his hold as Harry suckles and kisses behind his ear. Harry groaned gently, pressing back against the table as he was pushed against. Draco ground his hips into the other, the male beneath him gasping almost inaudible at each roll of his hips. He would whisper sweet nothings as they held onto one another, just pressing and grinding their hips. "Yes--fuck-missed you-love you--fuck me-"

He grips at Draco's back, biting his lip as the taller wizard hurriedly undid Harry's pants and pushed them off. He steps out of them, kissing Draco sweetly and leaning back against the table more as slick fingers slowly tease his entrance. Draco pressed them in slowly, scissoring and curling inside his boyfriend. Boyfriend!! Relishing the small whimpers and clenches of the man around his fingers. 

He thrusts them idly, pressing kissing into Harry's temple and down against his jaw. "More, Dray, please," he mumbled softly.

"Patience, baby," Draco licked his lips, pushing in a third finger and stretching them inside Harry to assure he was stretched. He groaned gently at the feeling, his other hand undoing his own pants to free his cock to relieve some pressure. 

He quickly cast a lubrication spell, pulling his fingers out of Harry. He slowly guided himself and pushed into Harry's heat. It felt different, better, knowing he could have Harry for hopefully the rest of his life. Not only sexually, but to cuddle and watch the muggle television Harry loved as they cuddled and just held hands. Unafraid. 

His thoughts came back to when he bottomed out, Harry putting his forehead on Draco's shoulder. The Malfoy slowly circled his hips before starting to thrust. He moved slowly, deep, groaning gently along with Harry. 

"Oh," Harry gasped gently against his neck, both peppering one anothers shoulders with gentle kisses. Theh move together, pace quickening a bit but still not harsh or particularly fast. 

Harry's moaning steadily increased as they both neared their climax, rocking the table gently. Draco pressed their foreheads together, gripping Harry's hips and looking into his eyes as he begins to lose rhythm. 

"Draco, Draco, Draco-" Harry gasped in pleasure at each thrust, chanting his name before crying it out louder when he came. It spurts over their chests in streaks.

"Harry, Merlin, oh-" Draco moaned against his lips before they were captured in a kiss. His hips stuttered as he releases inside of the man beneath him, kissing passionately as their ragged breaths slowly behind to even out. 

The kiss only dwindles down when Draco pulls away, "I love you," he mumbled against his lips, slowly pulling out.

Harry groans gently at the feeling, biting his lip as he grins. He pulls Draco forward to peck his lips. "I love you too," he pulled him in for a soft hug. "Thank you."


End file.
